Atraves de las sombras
by saris305
Summary: hermione abandonada por todos, obligada a algo que no desea,Draco junto con los demas aceptando a ayudarla aunque ella crea que no lo necesita
1. Chapter 1

DE ACUERDO VAMOS DE NUEVO, LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES NO SON DE MI AUTORIA LE PERTENECEN A MI QUERIDISIMA AMIGA EN LAS ALTURAS J.K. ROWLING , HAY ALGUNOS NUEVOS DE MI PROPIA INVENCION, LO CUAL NOTARAN EN INSTANTES. OK. EMPECEMOS.

Ok. Este es el primer cap. De mi new fic. Espero les guste.

CAPITULO 1. LA MISIÒN.

Era de noche la luna estaba grande y brillante, las estrellas alumbraban el firmamento, de lo que parecía una campiña con una casucha, de madera y a simple vista, vieja y roída, cuando un grito desgarrador rompió el ambiente natural de la noche. Dentro de la casucha se despertaba alguien demasiado sobresaltado, sudorosa y con dolor de cabeza, con dificultad se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda en la fría pared, intentando calmar su respiración, después de unos minutos pudo respirar mejor, miro hacia la ventana no serian más de las dos de la madrugada y decidió que lo mejor sería salir a tomar aire fresco, eso la calmaba, o al menos eso creía ella, estaba molesta como era posible que solo pudiera dormir dos horas y despertar de esa manera siempre, no podía solo olvidarlo después de todo ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su vida se había destruido por completo, pero no, siempre terminaba igual.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la habitación contigua donde se encontraba el baño, se quito el camisón que usaba siempre para dormir, quedo desnuda y abrió la llave de agua, y sin pensarlo se metió, el agua estaba más que fría, estaba casi congelada pero a ella no le importaba, es más le gustaba pues eso le recordaba que aun seguía viva, que era un ser humano, y que tenia un corazón que latía y bombeaba sangre, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, tomo un poco de jabón para lavar ese molesto cabello, largo y café obscuro, ya había pensado varias veces cortar la melena de rizos, pero desistió al pensar que era lo único que quedaba de Hermione Granger, la que sonreía con dulzura, la de los ojos brillantes y serenos, la que creía que cada día valía la pena y siempre se podía mejorar, sacudió la cabeza para que esas ideas desaparecieran, ya se había dicho muchas veces que era mejor dejar esas ideas de lado, ya había pasado mucho tiempo para seguir en eso. Salió del baño y se dirigió al armario, tomo el primer traje negro del armario, no había mucho que elegir solo había dos trajes ahí ,y eran iguales, así que no importaba cual tomara, era una blusa corta sin mangas que resaltaba sus pechos, un pantalón de piel que se ajustaba en su cadera y dejaba ver su pequeña cintura, tomo de un lado de la cama unas botas negras que eran sus favoritas (al tomarlas hiso una mueca de lado queriendo llegar a ser una sonrisa sin mucho exito), ella creía que le daban suerte, era el único par de zapatos que tenia, después de todo con ellas había pateado demasiados traseros. Al terminar de vestirse sacudió su melena y salió de la habitación, camino por un pasillo que llegaba a unas escaleras las bajo, y siguió hacia una puerta vieja, roída y que hacia ruido siempre que la abrían y cerraban, en el camino tomo su capa, su varita y salió de la casa.

Al salir camino por una vereda alzo la vista, y vio la luna en el mejor punto de la noche estaba esplendida y de pronto sintió ese maldito vacio que siempre le acosaba el alma, bajo rápidamente la mirada, y se puso la capucha, llego a lo que parecía el inicio de un bosque, entro sin dudarlo, le gustaba mucho ese bosque aunque le dijeran que era peligroso ella prefería caminar por el bosque, que aparecerse en los limites del otro lado, además de que, le parecía revitalizante, decía ella, lo recorrió sabiendo el camino, y sin prisa después de todo con lo poco que dormía tenia mucho tiempo libre antes de la reunión, y sentía que apresuraba al sol para salir; iba esquivando grandes rocas, era muy ágil, mientras el bosque iba dejando de ser espeso por lo cual ella sabia que ya estaba cerca. Al llegar al límite del bosque vio con gusto como los rayos del sol mandaban a la luna a su guarida, camino con tranquilidad hacia una estructura de piedra que constaba de una mesa redonda y sillas, ya había llegado al punto de reunión, no había nadie aun pero sabía que no tardarían, la puntualidad ahí era una regla.

La brisa le alborotaba el cabello, mientras, ella solo miraba el horizonte, con la mirada perdida, el amanecer estaba en su punto, cuando se escucho un ruido, una rama crujir, había sido muy bajo pero ella por su entrenamiento y su instinto lo había notado, desde el momento en que llego a la ladera, no se volteo, ella sabia perfectamente quien era, por lo que él llegaría hasta ella.

-buenos días, siempre tan puntual, pero que cara, no dormiste bien, otra vez la misma pesadilla- le dijo el hombre que se acercaba por su espalda.

Ella no volteo, hizo una mueca y le dijo- si ya lo sabes, no se por que, demonios lo preguntas, siempre es lo mismo después de lo que paso.-  
-Si ya lose, pero talvez, algo ya hubiera cambiado, después de todo fue hace tanto tiempo.- dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella para poder verle la cara.

-No ha hecho ni un año, eso no es mucho tiempo y aunque lo fuera para mi será siempre como si hubiese pasado ayer- dijo molesta, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dar por terminada la platica, pero el la tomo del brazo para detenerla, ella se quedo quieta.

-Déjame en paz Rodrigo, no tientes a la suerte, sabes muy bien que no tengo paciencia para soportar, tus estupidas preguntas, ni para que me quieran consolar- y con esto se soltó, dio media vuelta y camino para la mesa sentándose en una de las cuatro sillas de piedra.  
Rodrigo volteo vio hacia el horizonte, -esa chica no cambiara nunca- se dijo así mismo, pero él se preocupaba por ella, después de todo el la había visto en su peor momento, y admiraba el valor que la chica tenia para seguir ahí, el no lo hubiera soportado, pero Hermione, era distinta ella seguía luchando para mantenerse viva después de todo, ella era muy fuerte.

Una voz gentil y dulce lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya casi era hora, solo falta Maximilian, que como todo jefe se daba el lujo de ser el ultimo en llegar. Camino hacia la mesa, y observo detalladamente la mujer que acaba de llegar, alta, con cabello negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos, del mas negro que el había visto en toda su vida, vestida igual que él y Hermione, con el atuendo negro, que marcaba el espectacular cuerpo que tenia, con una la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro siempre, de unos 24 años al igual que él.

-Ya acabaste de revisarme, Rodrigo o todavía no-

-Lo siento Esmeralda, amaneciste muy hermosa hoy-

-Gracias, pero cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Esmeralda, no me gusta.- y lo miro con ojos de reproche.

-Esta bien "Esme", hoy amaneciste muy linda.-

Con una sonrisa en el rostro le dio las gracias.-tu también, se ve que el entrenamiento esta rindiendo sus frutos-

Hermione, odiaba esas pláticas tontas, puso los ojos en blanco y volteo la cara hacia la ladera del bosque, suplicando, por que Maximilian apareciera de una vez por todas, para poder empezar la reunión y lo más pronto irse de ahí, no los soportaba. Y como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas, unos segundos después apareció Maximilian caminando hacia la mesa, Esme y Rodrigo guardaron silencio y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, después de todo no por nada Maximilian era el jefe el con su sola presencia, imponía respeto donde se paraba, el tenia elegancia y porte, aun con su gran cuerpo, y esa cicatriz, que le marcaba el rostro junto en el ojo izquierdo, el tenia presencia.

-Buenos días a todos, comencemos con la reunión-y dicho esto tomo su silla la del respaldo mas grande y se sentó.

-Me han informado que han visto a Giselle, nuevamente/ al decir esto volteo a ver a Hermione, quien por su cuenta, no dejaba de mirarlo incitándolo a que continuara/ , dicen que esta trabajando para una organización de magos tenebrosos, que están planeando destruirnos, y obtener la "llama de Alastor"/ a Hermione parecía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, solo apretaba fuertemente los puños ya casi llegaban a color blanco/ , pero mi informante ha logrado averiguar donde es que se están escondiendo, y vamos a ir tras ellos de una vez por todas.

-Donde se encuentran, esa misión me concierne a mi, dijo Hermione, con rabia y odio en la voz.

-Estoy seguro, de que te concierne a ti pero...  
No lo dejo terminar. – No me importa yo iré tras esa basura. Dijo Hermione con gran vehemencia.

-Mira Her, estas segura que quieres la misión, una vez aceptándola, ya no hay marcha atrás y tu lo sabes.  
Rodrigo y Esmeralda solo observaban de un lado de la mesa a otro sin hacer ningún comentarío, ellos ya sabían desde el momento que se menciono a Giselle, la castaña, la tomaría de inmediato.

- Maximilian no me importa si tengo que ir al mismo infierno para capturarla, después de todo yo estoy viviendo ahí, así que acepto.- Dijo Hermione tajantemente.  
Maximilian, se quedo callado unos minutos, tiempo que fue eterno para Hermione.

-Esta bien tu serás la líder de la misión.

-¿líder?, si las misiones se hacen individuales.

-Esta no será así, irán los tres mejores cazadores, ustedes tres.

-¿Qué? Dijeron al uníoslo Esme y Rodrigo.

-Como escucharon esta es la misión que puede determinar si vivimos o no, e irán los tres.- dijo autoritariamente Maximilian.

-Esta bien como digas- dijo Rodrigo.

Voltearon a ver a Esme, y ella después de pensarlo unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, Hermione será la líder.

-OK, les diré los datos de la misión, tendrán que trabajar con el ministerio de magia, no pongan esas caras, ellos quieren atrapar a los magos y nosotros a esos traidores, trabajaran con los aurores, y tendrán que desintegrar toda la agrupación, y traerme vivo al líder.

-Pero no podemos trabajar con el ministerio de magia, el pacto de no intromisión se romperá, los cazadores no podemos trabajar con magos.

-Rodrigo tiene razón Maximilian, tenemos prohibido trabajar con los magos.

-Lo se, Esme, pero dense cuenta que los cazadores auricos, rompieron antes que nadie el pacto, y que por lo consiguiente ya esta roto. Tú que piensas Herm.

-Creo que tienes razón Maximilian, pero puede ser peligroso para ellos, depuse de todo yo soy bruja y a mi no me afecta, pero creo que ellos se sienten inseguros, y a todo esto ¿qué ministerio, nos va a brindar la ayuda?, es el de aquí en Rumania.

Todos tenían la vista fija en Maximilian, esperando que dijera su respuesta.

-No, Herm, es el de Londres.

A Hermione se le contorsiono por completo la cara entre sorpresa, miedo, odio, parecía inexplicable.

-A si es Herm, tendrás que regresar, a Londres y trabajar con el ministerio en el departamento de aurores, donde seguramente te encontras con tu pasado.

Ahora todos tenían la vista sobre Hermione, ellos sabían lo que significaba la noticia para ella, después de todo no tenia ni un año que había salido huyendo de ahí, de su pasado, de todo.

Pero para sorpresa de todos Hermione, levanto la cara e hizo una sonrisa, -después de todo ya es momento de regresar ahí, ya no soy la misma Hermione, y mi meta esta cada vez más cerca-, después de oír esto Maximilian, se levanto y dijo:

-arreglen todo esta misma noche salen para Londres, e irán directo al ministerio, los veo a las 9 de la noche aquí, no lleguen tarde. Al terminar de decir esto Maximilian desapareció, y Hermione dio la media vuelta aun con esa mueca en la cara y partió por la vereda por la cual había llegado.

**********************

De acuerdo ps. hasta aqui llego yo, una disculpa a las peeronas que ya lo leyeron y les costo trabajo, respecto a los guiones, no los pienso cambiar para mi es más comodo asi, espero lo entiendan, y lo disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

LOS PERSONAJES ACONTINUACION PRESENTADOS, NO SON DE MI AUTORIA LE PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLIN, EN ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN HAY PARTICIPACION ESPECIAL DE OTROS DE MI AUTORIA PARA DARLE UN GIRO DISTINTO A LA HISTORIA.

AHORA UNAS NOTAS ANTE DE TODO:

UNA DISCULPA PARA LAS PERONAS QUE LEYERON EL PRIMER CAPI. LO SINTO SOY UNA TONTA LAMENTO QUE SE LES HAYA DIFICULTADO LA LECTURA DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE ACOMODARE BIEN EL TEXTO (ESO INTENTARE).

Lo de los guiones es mas por mi comodidad espero no les moleste tanto porque así los uso yo.

Si esta mi tecla de enter ya la encontré (ja, ja).

Los demás personajes irán apareciendo cuando sea su turno.

Sobre lo de las faltas de ortografía pues se encontraran con algunas, las cuales yo no habré notado y espero ustedes perdonen y obvien.

De acuerdo después de este aburrido discurso espero disfruten el siguiente capitulo.

************************************

Capitulo 2. Preparativos.

El sol entro por la ventana, directo a su cara, como le gustaba despertarse así; se tallo los ojos, como muestra de que ya era de día, se levanto de su gran cama y descalzo, camino hacia la ventana, para correr las cortinas y el sol viajara libre, soberano en su habitación, cruzó el cuarto hacia el baño, se desnudo, y se fijo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia, le gusta observar su cuerpo, ya había alcanzado su altura máxima, el ejercicio que realizaba, de su entrenamiento como auror le había ayudado, estaba fornido, su abdomen finamente marcado, al igual que sus brazos, y sus piernas, su cara digna de un Malfoy, esos ojos grises que día a día lo sorprendían, cuándo él, hubiera imaginado que esos ojos antes hechos como de hielo, ahora se vieran calidos, embriagadores; su cabello rubio que había dejado crecer, pues le daba un toque sexi, o al menos eso le decían las chicas.

Después de la revisión minuciosa que se hizo fue a la bañera y la dejo llenarse de agua, la quería tibia tenia que relajarse, había tenido mucho trabajo, y ahora con la nueva misión que les darían estaría aun más ocupado. Se metió en la bañera una vez llena, al sentir que el agua se iba tornado fría, supo que ya era hora de salir, seco su cuerpo y camino hacia su armario, sin pensar mucho, tomo unos jeans, una camisa blanca que destacaba su elegancia, se vistió, arreglo su cabello y salió, seguramente ya lo estarían esperando para desayunar.  
Camino por algunos pasillos, rápidamente y por fin llego al gran comedor, era una mesa de madera como para 20 personas, estaba arreglada con cristalería, muy fina.

Al entrar al comedor tomo asiento, en ese lugar que le pertenecía cuando vivían sus padres.

-Buenos días Draco, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le dijo el Sr., que estaba en el lugar principal de la mesa.

-Bien muchas gracias Arthur, y usted ¿Qué tal?- contesto Draco sin muchos ánimos.

-Bien, gracias. Draco.

-Buenos días Draco cariño, enseguida te traigo tu desayuno.-le dijo la señora que iba saliendo de la cocina.

-Gracias Molly-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa en la cara, como le gustaba que ella siempre fuera tan amable con él, además de que cocinaba delicioso.

-Buenos días a todos-Dijo el joven pelirrojo, que iba entrando al comedor, alegremente.

Tomo asiento y dijo – ¿Aun no se a levantado Harry?-

-No hijo, ayer llego muy tarde del ministerio, lo mejor es dejarlo dormir otro poco.-

-Si Ron, hay que dejarlo descansar, tubo una semana de perros, con lo de los ataques.-

-Es verdad, estuvo muy presionado, pobre. Oye por cierto ya tienes los detalles de esa nueva misión de la que tanto hablan.

-No hasta hoy, nos dicen, por cierto tienes que estar presente. Quiere a todo el equipo reunido a las 6 de la tarde, te digo para llegues a tiempo, no como la otra ves que ni siquiera te apareciste y eso de que la misión era tuya.

-Ehhhii, Draco ya deja de echármelo en cara llegare a tiempo.  
En eso entro la Sr. Wesley, con el desayuno de los dos.

-Buenos días Ron, aquí tienen su desayuno, por cierto Draco acaba de llegar esta carta de Dumbledore.

-Gracias Molly- abrió de inmediato la carta, termino de leerla, alzo la vista, mientras todos esperaban que dijera lo que decía. Vio a Molly y dijo:

-Necesito que, arregle tres recamaras, tendremos visitas.

-Pero quien viene.

-No lo se Ron, Dumbledore me pidió que prepare tres recamaras para unas vistas. Solo eso.

-Bueno ya niños basta de platicas terminen de desayunar y váyanse a trabajar, tu también Arthur, no te preocupes Draco yo me encargo de todo, ya se les esta haciendo tarde.

-Gracias Molly, Ron ya vámonos.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, mama.

Salieron a la puerta, y desaparecieron, hacia el ministerio.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, mientras Hermione, estaba recostada en su cama, mirando al techo, tenia cierta preocupación, después de todo ya iba hacer casi un año, de no verlos, sentía esa ansiedad de cuando, no sabes que va a pasar, entonces se escucho un maullido, suave, Hermione bajo la vista y la deposito en quien hizo el sonido, y le dijo.

-Sabes Alastor, estoy ansiosa, por estar alla, extraño tanto ese ambiente, estando ahí siempre me sentí en mi hogar, pero ahora no se, solo espero estar preparada y ser lo mas fuerte posible, para enfrentarlos.- Al decir esto Alastor se acerco, subió a la cama y en un gesto de cariño le lamió la cara y la envolvió con su gran cuerpo.

Hermione se recargo en el cuerpo de Alastor lo miro con afecto, y volvió a mirar al techo, Después de unas horas, se dio cuenta que ya iba a empezar a anochecer y se dijo que lo mejor era darse prisa, y tener todo listo.

Le dijo a Alastor que ya era hora de irse, tomo su bolsa donde llevaba sus pocas pertenencias un atuendo negro, un libro muy grueso, y un cepillo, salió de la casa, y camino por la vereda que la llevaría al inicio de bosque, no serian mas de las seis, así que aun había luz, de sol, camino sabiendo el camino y con Alastor detrás de ella, Alastor meneaba su cola y tenia esos ojos felinos color miel atentos a cada movimiento de la castaña, Hermione no estaba extrañada de que nada se les cruzara en el camino, después de todo quien se cruzaría en el camino de un león, que era intimidante y a la vez muy sereno, además de ese color plata que era clásico de un guardián, si Alastor realmente imponía.

Llego por fin al punto de reunión solo esperaría a que todos llegaran y se marcharían de ahí.

Al llegar Draco a su casa, sintió ese extraño sentimiento que a veces lo embargaba, casi siempre al recordar a sus padres, después de todo no eran tan malos, si casi al final de su vida hicieron la mas grande muestra de amor y preocupación por él, aunque el se hubiese dado cuenta mucho después, ahora se los agradecía.

Camino hacia el vestíbulo paso el recibidor, y en la gran sala alfombrada, color vino y sillones bastante cómodos, tomo asiento en el principal, justo el que era de su padre, levanto la mirada hacia la chimenea y el gran marco, que estaba sobre ella, dos personas adultas, con gesto serio, pero gran belleza y en medio un niño rubio, con ojos brillantes y con sonrisa de superioridad. No termino de re analizar la foto cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Los extrañas verdad.

-Si, aunque no los conocía bien.- Contesto algo distante.

-Ellos realmente te querían, siempre intentaron protegerte, no lo olvides Draco.

-Gracias Molly, lose les agradezco con el alma lo que hicieron.

-Si todos lo hacemos, aun recuerdo cuando te enteraste, esa cara que pusiste nunca la voy a olvidar.- Dijo con una sonrisa serena en su cara.

-Ja, créeme ni yo, aun recuerdo las primeras palabras del juez al leer el testamento,*Joven Malfoy, es usted el heredero único de toda la fortuna de sus padres, pero para poder, hacer posesión de ella hay una sola cláusula que debe cumplir, tendrá que vivir como un hijo, por 9 meses con la familia Wesley*, sentí que el mundo se me venia enzima, casi golpeo al juez.

-Si fue difícil, pero le prometimos a tus padres que lo haríamos, ellos solo querían que probaras lo que era tener un hogar más cálido.

-Te acuerdas el primer día, al llegar a tu casa.

-Claro como olvidarlo, ni cinco minutos, cuando Ron y tu ya se estaban matando, jaja, parecían unos crios.  
-Les agradezco a mis padres, por lo que hicieron, pero mas les agradezco a ustedes, por haberme hecho parte de su familia.

-Con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo:- Hay hijo, no digas eso, tu nos ayudado mas de lo que nosotros lo hemos hecho.

-No claro que, no podré pagar jamás esta familia. No llores Molly, no llores.

-Todos nos hemos apoyado mutuamente, ahora deja de llorar y vamos a prepar el despacho no tarda Dumbledore, en llegar y explicarnos, todo.

-Si hijo, ya casi esta todo listo.

**************************************

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y QUIERO AGRADECERLES A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y RECOMENDCIONES, ESPERO LE ENTIENDAN MEJOR.

SU DESQUICIADA Y MUY IMPORTUNADA ESCRITORA.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Los personajes a continuación presentados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos y debrayo un poco.

Hola a todos estoy de vuelta gracias a todos a los que han comentado espero les siga gustando pues sin más que añadir aquí les va el capitulo.

*******************************************

CAPITULO 3. CAZADORES.

Draco y Molly caminaron hacia el despacho en el cual había una gran mesa redonda de roble, y varias sillas, Draco colocó tres sillas más en la mesa y sentó en una, mientras que Molly limpiaba el despacho.

-Espero no tarden en llegar todos, Molly deja de limpiar ya esta todo listo.

-Si ya termine, y sabes de que se trata la misión, debe ser importante pues reunir a la elite. Dijo Molly.

-No tengo la menor idea de que se trata, solo se que esta me toca a mi. Dijo Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En eso iba entrando una pelirroja, muy linda, vestida con vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo el cual dejaba ver su linda figura.

-Hola, ya casi llegan los demás los vi en el ministerio nada mas iban por Neville, y se venían para acá. Dijo Ginny sentándose a lado del rubio.

Mientras su mamá salía apresurada hacia la cocina.

-Gracias "pecas", oye por cierto a que fuiste al ministerio, hoy es tu día libre.

A Ginny se le borro la sonrisa de la cara, y Draco se dio cuenta la miro a la cara esperando su respuesta.

-Es que,… es que,…. Fui a ver a un amigo/ Lo ultimo lo dijo muy rápido/.

Draco alzo una ceja y con una voz sería le dijo- A un amigo, ¿Cuál amigo?

-A uno que no conoces. -Se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a salir de ahí pero Draco fue rápido y la tomo de la mano.

-Ginny siéntate, no hemos terminado de hablar.-Le dijo en un tono muy autoritario, Ginny se sentó.  
-Ahora dime ¿ a Quién?, demonios fuiste a ver al ministerio.

-Draco, déjame en paz, no es de tu incumbencia- Dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, que no fueran esos ojos grises, que la examinaban.

-Mira si es de mi incumbencia, y maldita sea me dirás a quien viste, o, quieres que vaya al ministerio, y lo averigüe yo.- Lo dijo con una sonrisa superior, que inmediatamente intimido a Ginny.

-OK, fui a ver a Charly, es que quería hablar conmigo.- Dijo la pelirroja, sin despejar la mirada de la mesa.

-Mhhh, ¿de qué?-Draco podía notar el nerviosismo de Ginny, y la presionaba cada vez más.

-Pues de cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

Ginny se levanto de la mesa y empezó a caminar nerviosamente, por la sala.

-Mira Draco lo mejor es que no lo sepas, de verdad no es de tu incumbencia.

-Wesley, dime a que carajos fuiste a ver a Charly- Lo dijo con un tono realmente molesto, le molestaba que diera tantos rodeos, además estaba imaginando de que se trataba y sabia que no le iba a gustar nada pero aun así él quería saber.

Ginny dio un brinco de susto levanto la mirada lo vio a los ojos y sabiendo que su reacción no seria buena pero aun así se lo dijo.

-Me dio información de Hermione, le pedí que la siguiera buscando, y por fin después de tantos meses tengo noticias de ella, la vieron en Rumania y….

No pudo terminar de decirlo cuando el rubio en un tono muy amargo le dijo.

-No lo puedo creer Ginny, como es posible que sigas buscando a esa "maldita sangre sucia inmunda" después de todo lo que nos hiso.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así, Draco, ni siquiera sabemos realmente que fue lo que paso.- Dijo en un tono muy dolido.

-Ah, no entonces no sabes realmente si tu hermano Fred murió verdad, no espera eso si lo sabes, maldita sea Ginny, ya date cuenta de que esa SANGRE SUCIA, no se merece ni la más mínima de tu preocupación.

Draco casi gritaba, estaba realmente molesto, Ginny estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pero Draco….- Ginny se quedo callada pues se escucharon varias voces, por el pasillo, miro a Draco con suplica en sus ojos y él solo se dio la vuelta y miro hacia la puerta.

-Ya basta límpiate las lágrimas de la cara y después continuaremos con la plática, y quita esa cara.

Ginny se limpio de la cara las lagrimas que habían huido de sus ojos, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

Se abrió la puerta, y por ella entraron Ron, Blaise, Luna, Teo, George, y Neville acompañado de la Sra. Wesley.

-Hola Draco, Ginny no interrumpimos nada verdad- Pregunto con una sonrisa picara Blaise.

-Claro que no Blaise, mejor voy a ver a Harry para avisarle que ya están aquí.- Sin ver a Draco salió de la habitación con aire molesto.

-UH. Creo que se molesto. Cuidado Blaise, Ginny molesta es capaz de asesinarte. Dijo con una linda sonrisa Luna.

-Luna tiene razón, aun recuerdo cuando casi mata a Ron, por a ver arrugado su vestido. Dijo George.

-Eso es cierto casi me mata.

-Ah, pero yo que, en todo caso tendría que matar a Draco, se ve que estaban discutiendo.

-Cállate Zabinni, no te entrometas. Dijo con una mirada de enojo Draco.  
Los demás se quedaron callados, y se empezaron a sentar en la mesa. Después de unos minutos entro Harry acompañado de Ginny, caminaron hacia la mesa, y tomaron asiento.

-Hola, ya casi son las seis, no tarda en llegar Dumbledore, ¿Cómo estas Neville?

-Bien Harry, gracias, aun adolorido pero mucho mejor.

En eso la chimenea que estaba en el despacho se sacudió dejando salir de ella, a una persona mayor con lentes de media luna, además de una gran estatura, miro hac8ia la mesa y con una sonrisa dulce, camino hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos, agradezco su puntualidad (dijo esto mirando a Ron), pero bueno tengo poco tiempo y mucho por explicar.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando a que hablara, todos tenían curiosidad por la famosa misión de la cual nadie sabia nada pero era muy importante al parecer.

-OK, nada de rodeos, alguno de ustedes a oído hablar de los "cazadores".

Miro alrededor de la mesa a todos los presentes, escrutando el rostro de cada uno de ellos, hasta que Draco fue el que hablo.

-Son muggles, que se como su nombre lo dice se dedican a cazar almas.

-Así es pero son más que eso, un cazador es un muggle que ha sido poseído por el odio y el rencor haciendo un trato con un espíritu neutral que le ofrece realizar su venganza, a cambio de atrapar almas llenas de maldad. Los cazadores son elegidos por espíritus llamados guardianes, los guardianes eligen a muggles que fueron de gran corazón, personas buenas, que se llenan de odio, gracias a una tragedia que marca sus vidas, como el asesinato de sus familiares, cosas por el estilo, los cazadores desarrollan una gran fuerza física, y además gracias a el poder que les brinda su guardián, tienen dotes de alquimistas, y son inmunes a la magia pura, aunque tampoco la pueden realizar.

-Bueno que impresionante pero eso a nosotros que nos importa eso. Dijo algo desesperado Harry.

-Pues nos importa y mucho por que los últimos enfrentamientos de la elite han sido con cazadores, Harry, y pues no hemos quedamos bien parados, casi matan a Neville en la última batalla.

-¿Qué eran cazadores?, pero si yo vi mortios.

-Exactamente ese es el verdadero problema me han llegado informes de que los mortios que pudieron huir después de la muerte de Voldemort, se han aliado con algunos cazadores, y por lo visto la información no es nada errada.

***********************************

De acuerdo hasta aquí les tengo, espero les haya agradado y pues cualquier duda comentario, aclaración o propuesta indecorosa es recibida.(aunque no todas aceptadas, jajaja.)

Su desquiciada escritora.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen, a J. K. Rowling y lo que no reconozcan es de una servidora que se le ocurrió escribirlo en una noche de delirio y alcohol.

Espero les guste y muchas gracias, a las personas que dedican su tiempo para leer mis locuras.

* * *

El reencuentro Parte uno.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde mientras Hermione, estaba llegando al punto de reunión, no estaba nerviosa pero sentía como su estomago estaba revuelto, soltó un suspiro sonoro, mientras Alastor jugaba con una mariposa, como lo quería, era lo único que tenia, sin él ella estaba completamente sola, Alastor camino lento y majestuoso hacia ella, los rayos de la puesta hacían brillar su silueta, al llegar a su costado Hermione se acerco lo abrazo, y le susurro:

-Que hubiera hecho yo sin ti, recuerdas cuando me encontraste pequeño- mientras acariciaba su pelaje-en esa cueva obscura, atrapada, muerta de frio, tenia tanto miedo, pensé que moriría al encontrarme con ese centauro, si tu no hubieras llegado ahhhh, no se que seria ahora de mi seguro estaría muerta.

La chimenea que estaba en el despacho se sacudió dejando salir de ella, a una persona mayor con lentes de media luna, además de una gran estatura, miro hacia la mesa y con una sonrisa dulce, camino hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos, agradezco su puntualidad (dijo esto mirando a Ron), pero bueno tengo poco tiempo y mucho por explicar.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando a que hablara, todos tenían curiosidad por la famosa misión de la cual nadie sabia nada pero era muy importante al parecer.

-OK, nada de rodeos, alguno de ustedes a oído hablar de los "cazadores".

Miro alrededor de la mesa a todos los presentes, escrutando el rostro de cada uno de ellos, hasta que Draco fue el que hablo.  
-Son muggles, que como su nombre lo dice se dedican a cazar almas.

-Así es pero son más que eso, un cazador es un muggle que ha sido poseído por el odio y el rencor haciendo un trato con un espíritu neutral que le ofrece realizar su venganza, a cambio de atrapar almas llenas de maldad. Los cazadores son elegidos por espíritus llamados guardianes, los guardianes eligen a muggles que fueron de gran corazón, personas buenas, que se llenan de odio, gracias a una tragedia que marca sus vidas, como el asesinato de sus familiares, cosas por el estilo, los cazadores desarrollan una gran fuerza física, y además gracias a el poder que les brinda su guardián, tienen dotes de alquimistas, y son inmunes a la magia pura, aunque tampoco la pueden realizar.

-Bueno que impresionante pero eso a nosotros que nos importa eso. Dijo algo desesperado Harry.

-Pues nos importa y mucho por que los últimos enfrentamientos de la elite han sido con cazadores, Harry, y pues no hemos quedamos bien parados, casi matan a Neville en la última batalla.

-¿Qué eran cazadores?, pero si yo vi mortios.

-Exactamente ese es el verdadero problema me han llegado informes de que los mortios que pudieron huir después de la muerte de voldemort, se han aliado con algunos cazadores, y por lo visto la información no es nada errada.

-Pero como es posible eso, que están buscando los mortios y los cazadores para trabajar en equipo.-Pregunto Neville.

-no lo sabemos Neville, solo se que esta unión es muy peligrosa, y no llevara a nada bueno para nosotros, chicos.

-Y ¿Qué haremos Dumbledore?-dijo Draco.

-Bueno esta es la parte importante escuchen bien, hemos hablado con un grupo de cazadores, que están en la misma condición que nosotros, no tienen nada que ver con los que están con los mortios, ellos nos brindaran la ayuda que necesitamos para poder detener, lo que sea que están planeando este grupo.

-Pero Dumbledore, ¿Cómo estas seguro de que no son traidores o nos están tendiendo una trampa?-. Dijo algo intranquilo Blaise.

-Por que conozco a las personas que pertenecen a este grupo, ustedes solo trabajaran directamente con los tres mejores cazadores del grupo. Los cuales llegan hoy en un rato y les darán alojo aquí, ahora para que podamos trabajar en equipo, tenemos que hacer un pacto que corresponde a la no traición del grupo, es una medida que toman los cazadores para que todo este en paz entre nosotros, la pregunta es ¿Quién es el que hará el pacto con el cazador?, el que haga el pacto será el líder de nuestro grupo-. Dijo Dumbledore alzando una ceja y recorriendo con la vista la mesa.

-Yo lo hare, esta misión me tocaba a mi desde un principio así que es a mi al que le corresponde hacerse cargo-. Dijo Draco con un tono de superioridad.

-Draco estas seguro, una vez dicho esto ya no podrás arrepentirte, estas consiente de ello.

-Si yo lo Draco con seguridad.

-Esta bien ya esta decidido, tu serás el lider, prepárense regreso en una hora con los cazadores y arreglaremos todo.-Dijo esto mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea después de tirar unos polvos flu desapareció rumbo al ministerio.

-Draco estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo-. Le dijo Harry con algo de preocupación.

-Claro Potter, yo siempre estoy seguro-. Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado.

Estaba obscuro, ya no había rastro de la luz del sol eran aproximadamente las ocho cuando un joven se acercaba hacia la mesa de piedra, con una maleta mediana, colgando del hombro.

-Hola Hermione, ya estas lista ¿verdad?-L e dijo Rodrigo.

-La verdad no lo se, parece que el pasado tarde o temprano siempre te Herms. Mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Tu por desgracia como nosotros, nunca dejamos el pasado de lado-. Dijo con un tono

suave y de lo más sincero.

-Si tienes razón, pero siempre intentamos huir, aunque sea un momento.

-Tal vez tengas razón-Dijo dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Oigan por que tan melancólicos chicos-. Dijo Esme llegando con un andar saltarín raro en ella, y una maleta grande que se suponían sus cosas.

-Oye no te parece que llevas demasiadas dijo Rodrigo alzando una ceja.

-Claro que no solo llevo lo necesario, para estar en cualquier lugar-. Dijo mirándolo con molestia.

-Ya listo, chicos-. Dijo Maximilian mientras se acercaba por la vereda hacia la mesa de piedra.

-Por supuesto- dijeron al mismo tiempo Esme y Rodrigo.

Maximilian miro atentamente a Hermione, esta tenia la mirada perdida hacia el vacio,

Maximilian estaba preocupado por ella, era fuerte pero el no sabia si ella soportaría lo que se avecinaba "espero que si" pensó.

-Bueno chicos, ya es hora Hermione ¿lista?-Le dijo Maximilian.

-Claro, una cosa mas les voy a pedir una sola cosa no quiero que mencionen nada de mi a nadie, solo eso / todos asintieron con la cabeza, de alguna forma la entendían/ya vámonos, ¿pero como llegaremos allá?

-Fácil el ministerio mando un traslador/dijo mostrando una lata/ así que ya júntense falta un minuto, todos toquen la lata listos.

Tocaron la lata y en menos de un minuto sintieron ese jalón que los llevaría directo al ministerio.

Al tocar suelo todos quedaron de pie, aunque algo mareados. Miraron estaban en una gran oficina y a lado de un escritorio había dos personas, que reconocieron al instante los cuatro.

-Albus, Severus, ya esta todo listo-. Dijo Maximilian acercándose tendiéndole la mano, saludando a ambos cordialmente.

Dumbledore se acerco hacia los cazadores que iban con su gabardina y su capucha puesta.

-Hola Esme, Rodrigo y Hermione, espero y estén listos lo que les espera no será nada fácil, en especial para ti Hermione.- Le dijo Dumbledore brindándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Yo se lo que me espera no es necesario que me lo recuerdes Dumbledore-. Lo dijo secamente. Todos la miraron sabiendo que lo que venia no seria nada fácil.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos haber chicos acérquense /dijo Snape, con un zapato en la mano lo cual supusieron que seria un traslador. / Y toquen este zapato por favor.

Todos se acercaron para tocar el traslador, una vez todos juntos.

Esme pregunto: ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Antes de desaparecer se escucho una voz "a la mansión Malfoy". Nadie pudo ver la cara de terror de Hermione, ella solo pensaba que la vida realmente la estaba poniendo a prueba, y sabía que de alguna forma la parte de su pasado que había abandonado estaba por regresar.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capi. Muchas gracias a todos, espero comenten.

Su demente y apasionada escritora.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Los personajes a continuación presentados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos y debrayo un poco.

Hola a todos estoy de vuelta gracias a todos a los que han comentado espero les siga gustando, sin más que añadir aquí les va el capitulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 5.

Un reencuentro inesperado.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos haber chicos acérquense /dijo Snape, con un zapato en la mano lo cual supusieron que seria un traslador. / Y toquen este zapato por favor.

Todos se acercaron para tocar el traslador, una vez todos juntos.

Esme pregunto: ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Antes de desaparecer se escucho una voz "a la mansión Malfoy". Nadie pudo ver la cara de terror de Hermione, ella solo pensaba que la vida realmente la estaba poniendo a prueba, y sabía que de alguna forma la parte de su pasado que había abandonado estaba por regresar.

Para Hermione estaba pasando una eternidad, el trayectoo por el traslador, sin embargo para los demás no fue más que un minuto, cuando tocaron el suelo y se encontraron frente a una imponente mansión blanca. Con rapidez se puso la capucha de su capa, cubriendo así su rostro por completo, después de respirar profundo levanto la vista y camino con decisión junto con sus acompañantes a la entrada de la mansión.

Dumbledore la observo discretamente, no se veia nerviosa, pero lo que le esperaba dentro seria un gran reto, que él esperaba fuera bien librado, con una sonrisa en su rostro se detuvo frente a la puerta de la gran mansión y dijo mirando directamente a Hermione –"show time"- abrió la puerta y entr sin ningún reparo. Los demás lo siguieron cruzando el umbral.

Al cruzar la puerta Hermione sintio que acababa de cruzar las puertas del infierno, y no estaba tan equivocada.

Al estar todos en el recibidor, Maximilian dijo secamente:

- Hermione está es la última oportunidad que tienes para cambiar de idea, una vez adentro ya no abra marcha atrás.

Ella lo miro serena y con un toque siniestro en su voz solo sijo:

_Estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo esto es necesario para cumplir mi mision, y no importa a que me enfrente toda vale la pena, no voy a dar marcha atrás por obstáculos estupidos.

Miro a Dumbledore y agrego:-No se puede huir del pasado el siempre nos persigue y alcanza a donde quiera que vamos y es hora de que el mio lo haga así que adelante.

-No te preocupes nosotros estaremos contigo para apoyarte ¿verdad Rodry?

-Por supuesto Hermione nosotros, estaremos contigo.

-Bueno adelante entonces- dijo Dumbledore.

Cruzaron el recibidor pasaron por una elegante sala y se dirigieron hacia una gran puerta donde por fin el pasado alcanza el presente.

Un pequeño paréntesis, para comodidad del escritor o sea mi. Se usaran estos acotamientos.  
Draco : Dr.  
Hermione: Hr.  
Harry: Hy.  
Ginny: Gn.  
Esmeralda: Es.  
Rodrigo: Ry.  
Ron: Rn.  
George Wesley: Gw.  
Luna: Ll.  
Dumbledore: Dm.  
Maximilian: Mx.  
Snape: Sn.  
Neville: Nv.  
Teo: To.  
Blaise : Za.  
Ahora gracias y continuemos.

Se abrió la puerta por donde pasaron seis personas, toda la sala quedo en silencio.

Dm.- buenas noches chicos, dejen presentarles al grupo que se unira a la elite, El es Maximilian, el líder de la rebelión de los cazadores, y estos jóvenes son los que trabajaran brazo a brazo con Uds. Este joven es Rodrigo, la señorita es Esmeralda y por ultimo ella es ….

Dumbledore no pudo terminar la frase pues alguien lo interrumpió.

Mx.-Creo mi apreciado Albus que lo mejor será dar paso primero al juramento.

Dm.- Bueno como gustes Maximilian, Draco acércate por favor.

Draco se levanto de la mesa y camino con paso elegante al centro de la sala, donde se encontraban parados, los invitados.

Mx.- Joven esta consiente de la importancia de esta unión, y que si es uds. El que hará el juramento, tendrá más responsabilidades que cumplir.

Dr.- Lo se y no me arrepentiré si estoy consiente.

Mx.- De acuerdo, -volteo hacia donde estaba Hermione- Acércate también.

Hermione camino hacia Max no podía creer que tan malignamente le jugaba la vida pero ella se enfrentaría a lo que sea.

Dm.- Ok, chicos, levántense la manga vamos hacer el juramento.

Los dos se descubrieron los brazos, y Maximilian, saco una daga, haciendo una herida en ambos brazos y dejando correr la sangre volteo y vio a Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza.

Todos los demás observaban atentamente lo que estaba sucediendo preguntandose quien era la persona de la capucha.

Dm.- Bueno chicos es hora cuando yo les haga las preguntas ustedes contestaran y no pongan ninguna resistencia en su mente, esta union es demasiado fuerte pero es necesaria. Ahora pongan sus brazos juntos, y Max has el circulo.

Saco su varita, y apunto hacia los dos brazos que estaban sangrando, mientras Max, hacia un circulo alrededor de los chicos un polvo rogo.

De la varita Dumbledore, salio un haz verde que envolvió ambos brazos, y a los dueños de estos.

Dm.- Estan dispuestos a compartir las responsabilidades de lo que apartir de aquí vengan.?

Dr., Hr., -Si estoy dispuesto(a).

Mx.- Prometen protejerse mutuamente sin importar nada y sobre todo jamas traicionarse?

Dr., Hr.- Si lo prometo.

Dm.- Prometen jamas arriesgar la vida del otro por sobervia y jamas abandonarse uno al otro.

Dr., Hr.- Si lo prometo.

Dm.- Con este juramente han enlazado su vida y su destino estan dispuestos a enfrentarlo juntos sin importar sus prejuicios.

Dr., Hr.-Si estoy dispuesta(o).

Dm.- Ahora ustedes estan unidos en alma y cuerpo para finalizar cada uno dira, acepto esto y doy fe de lo jurado anteriormente, hasta que nuestro destino sea cumplido, después dirán sus nombres, Draco tu pimero.

Dr.- Acepto esto y doy fe de lo jurado anteriormente, hasta que nuestro destino sea cumplido, Draco Malfoy.

Hr.- acepto esto y doy fe de lo jurado anteriormente, hasta que nuestro destino sea cumplido, Hermione Jane Granger.

Al decir esto Draco miro sorprendido la cara de ella que estaba tapada con la capucha e intento soltar su mano pero ya era tarde el juramento ya habia sido hecho. Y la luz que los envolvía recorrió sus cuerpos sintiendo una gran oleada de calor y de inmediato se cerro sus heridas, al menos las del cuerpo por que las del alma se abrieron, de inmediato.

Todos los presentes se habían quedado congelados con lo dicho, nadie raccionaba.

Hasta que Draco aventó la mano que estaba tomando y le quito la capucha de la cara.  
Dr.-¿ Granger?

Hr.- buenas noches a todos cuanto tiempo sin vernos no creen.- Dijo en un tono ironico. Mientras todos la observaban con un rostro de sorpresa.  
********************************

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, otro capitulo corto es verdad pero son capi de transición pero adivina ya los tengo escritos ehhhh…. Eso implica que los subiré mas rápido, (espero).

Bueno gracias.

Absnow: gracias, muchas gracias, por tu comentario, eso me da para delante y con ganas de seguir.

Bueno hasta la próxima. Su desquiciada y cruda esritora.


	6. Chapter 6

Yop aquí de nuevo siento el retraso es que la vida tiene mi tiempo desordenado, pero bueno dejare de aburrirlos con a historia de mi vida y les dejo este capi.

Antes de comenzar aclarare:

·Los personajes a continuación presentadas son propiedad de J. K. Rowling yo solo me ilusiono con ellos.

CAP 6. La misión.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí sangre sucia?- Dr.

-Pensé que Dumbledore les había explicado que hacíamos aquí.- Hr.

-¿Qué?, tu eres una de los tres cazadores.- Dr.

-si, acaso eres idiota.- Hr.

-Calma muchachos no nos exaltemos.- Dm.

-No Dumbledore ¿Por qué? No me dijiste antes que era la sangre sucia con quien….- Dr.

-Mira niño el trato esta hecho ustedes ya hicieron el juramento, así que ya cállate, se te pregunto más de una vez si estabas dispuesto a continuar y aceptaste, lo único que queda por hacer es trabajar junto, ella es la mejor en lo que hace y si queremos vencer la única oportunidad que tenemos es hacerlo en equipo.- Mx.

-Pero es que no, esa traidora no merece estar en nuestra presencia.- Dr.

-Cállate no digas estupideces.- Hr.

-Ah, estupideces, entonces dinos porque huiste, o mejor aun ¿como demonios murió Fred.?-Dr.

- Pues yo no lo mate murió por culpa de los malditos mortios.- Hr.

-Pero era tu responsabilidad estar con él, y no lo hiciste huiste como la rata asquerosa que eres.- Dr.

Draco estaba muy exaltado, todos los demás estaban en un silencio sepulcral, entonces se escucho un ruido de metal cortando el aire, Hermione saco su espada rápidamente y la punta perfilaba al cuello de Draco.

-Nunca en tu patética vida vuelvas a repetir eso, tú no sabes nada así que no hables.- Hr.

Ella dio un paso hacia delante acercando el filo de la espada al cuello de Draco.

-Claro que….- Dr.

La espada cayo haciendo un gran estruendo, un león de pelaje plateado que iluminaba por completo la habitación, con un zarpazo tiro la espada y soltó un rugido que hiso temblar a todos en la habitación.

Nadie decía nada Hermione y Draco no quitaban su mirada de desprecio, Hermione tomo su espada y la guardo dentro de su túnica y mirando nuevamente a Draco.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices si quieres seguir con vida, la próxima vez no tendrás la suerte de de que alguien intervenga.- Hr.

-A mi no me amenaces.- Dr.

-Basta ya chicos, eso no es necesario somos del mismo equipo, guarden la calma.- Dm.

-A ver ya es momento de explicar que hacemos aquí, así que tomen aciento.- Sn.

Los que se encontraban de pie, se acercaron a la mesa, y Snape con un movimiento de varita apareció las sillas faltantes todos tomaron asiento menos Hermione que con actitud arrogante se recargo en la pared más cercana a la mesa. Todos la miraron algunos sorprendidos por la actitud, mientras Alastor camino hacia Hermione le dedico una mirada difícil de interpretar que ella recibió con una media sonrisa y después se sentó junto a ella en una pose impotente.

-Bien empecemos como ya saben nos estamos enfrentando a un grupo de magos y cazadores muy poderosos que busca la "llama de Alastor", eso es lo que todos ustedes saben –los presentes asintieron con la cabeza.- lo que no saben es que la quieren para desaparecer el orden natural d3el nacimiento de la magia para así dominarla a su antojo.

Todos los seres vivos estamos provisto de una cantidad de magia, los magos en particular tienen un contenido mayor en su alma. Lo que estas personas buscan es hacer un nuevo orden, la "llama de Alastor" tiene el poder de absorber la magia y redirigirla así que ellos planean tomar la magia de los seres vivos y controlarla por completo.- Mx.

-Y nuestro trabajo es evitar que eso suceda.- Dm.

-De acuerdo y entonces son ellos los que están detrás de los últimos asesinatos.-Hy.

-Eso exactamente fue lo que investigo Alastor así que si eres tan amable y nos dices que encontraste.- Dm.

-Alastor se levanto del suelo y se acerco hacia la silla vacía que era para Hermione y se subió en ella elegantemente, se acomodo mientras todos en la mesa maravillados veían al león, con voz grave y serena dijo:

-Buenas noches a todos para los que no me conocen soy Alastor. Ahora lamento decirles que lo que nos temíamos es cierto, están capturando magos y muggles, pero no muggles cualquiera sino muggles con magia, les están robando su esencia, su magia para redirigirla en los ángeles como ellos los llaman que no son más que armaduras vacías que cobran vida con la transferencia de almas, por desgracia aquellos que se les roba la magia mueren instantáneamente.

-pero como lo hacen, acaso ya consiguieron la "llama de Alastor"- LL

- no utilizan los poderes de las tinieblas con un lenguaje antiguo y rituales que no había visto hace milenios.-Al

-si ya son tan fuertes como para hacer eso entonces ya rompieron el primer sello y consiguieron el libro negro.- Hr

-están avanzando a pasos gigantes, tenemos que darnos prisa, y encontrar nosotros el segundo sello-Mx

-aunque tenemos la ventaja de que ellos no pueden utilizar el libro con todo su poder, ya que no dominan el lenguaje, solo han podido deducir algunas cosas, y eso ayuda mucho.-Al

-y ¿sabes donde se esconden y quien tiene el libro?-Hr.

Alastor miro a Maximilian con nerviosismo en la mirada, después miro a Hermione quien lo recibió con una ceja levantada. Alastor inhalo y exhalo sonoramente.

-no se donde se encuentran escondidos, pero el libro lo tiene el grupo de la muerte, lo encontró nuestro querido Sirón.-Al

-Así que Sirón, ¿quien más esta en ese grupo?-Hr.

-esperen ¿Qué es el grupo de la muerte? y ¿Quién es el tal Sirón?-Rn

-el grupo de la muerte es el conjunto de los cazadores mas poderosos, Sirón era un cazador con el cual llegamos a trabajar, y en ese grupo están además, Giselle, Marcos, Salvador y como la líder esta Martha.-Al

Al terminar de decir esto miro de frente a Hermione mientras esta se quedo estática con el rostro desencajado, todos la voltearon a ver.

Tomando aire de la boca de Hermione salió con trabajo unas palabras ásperas:

-ellos son….

-Si ellos son los que te atacaron-Al.

Con la mirada más vacía y la voz más fría que alguno de los presenten hubiera visto en ella agrego:

-hablaremos de eso después, no perdamos el punto de la conversación.

- yo ya no entiendo nada, ¿Qué es el libro negro, los sellos?, ¿Que demonios es la "llama de Alastor" y donde esta?, ah, y ¿Qué tiene que ver el león con esto, pues se llama Alastor?- Bl.

-en efecto esas son las preguntas más adecuadas.- Dm.

-A ver la "llama de Alastor" es el fuego antiguo que Prometeo le robo a los dioses del Olimpo para dar se lo a los humanos, el fuego es la representación de la sabiduría, con el fuego se inicia el periodo de la evolución humana. El hombre al cual Prometeo le entrego el fuego se llama "Alastor" y era el jefe de la principal tribu en el mundo, con el poder del fuego, Alastor ilumino la tierra y alejo a los espíritus malignas a las sombras. Prometeo fue atrapado y castigado por los dioses fue encarcelado por la eternidad, Hades enterado de esto, quiso obtener el poder del fuego para obtener el control de la humanidad, persiguiendo a Alastor, hasta que Hércules apareció y venció Hades mandándolo directo al inframundo, entonces Alastor de alguna forma se fusiono con el poder de la llama y dejo atrapado para siempre a Hades en el inframundo sellando con su alma las puertas del inframundo y así proteger a la humanidad de la maldad de Hades. La otra interpretación y para mi la más exacta es que después de que dios exiliara a Satanás y a los de mas rebeldes ellos se asociaron para enfrentar a dios creyéndose mas fuerte que el pero el los venció y los recluyo en un sitio donde un fuego divino los mantendría encarcelados, ahora esta es la creación del infierno, pero Satanás cada vez se hacia mas poderoso y con sus rebeldes planeaba una revancha, pero el día que tenían planeado orquestar el plan para huir del infierno, un ángel se dio cuenta, y fue a enfrentarse con ellos observando que el fuego divino no soportaría mas, pues empezaban a escapar, fusiono su esencia y poder con el fuego y con esto pudieron detener y frustrar los planes del os rebeldes, cuando dios se dio cuenta fue tarde el ángel ya había perdido su forma original así que en un acto piadoso, dios junto toda la esencia del ángel en forma de una llama, y así lo dejo a cargo de la seguridad del infierno y absorber el poder de las almas encerradas en la prisión protegiendo las puertas del infierno. –Suspiro- Si se dan cuenta hay similitudes entre las dos historias, si pusieron atención entonces sabrán que la "llama de Alastor" se encuentra protegiendo las puertas del infierno o inframundo como gusten llamarlo.- Mx.

-ahora la historia de los sellos empieza mucho después cuando una mujer llamada Morgana, quiso practicar la magia pero se le fue negada por sus condición de genero y sangre, pero era tanto el interés de esta por practicar la magia que descubrió un método natural de la magia el de obtener el poder de las cosas por sus características que es la alquimia, así fue como ella se convirtió en la primer alquimista, tanto fue su obsesión por obtener mas poder que buscando en como hacerse mas poderosa se encontró con la historia de la "llama de Alastor" , un día mientras hacia una de sus expediciones se encontró con uno de los espíritus malignos mas poderosos, que habían logrado fugarse del infierno "Bestial", el cual a cambio de darle su alma le ofreció enseñarle lo necesario para encontrar la "llama de Alastor" y vengarse de aquellos que la rechazaron, ella obviamente acepto con el tiempo poco a poco fue acabando con todo mago que quería exterminarla, mientras el espíritu le enseño el lenguaje primario, en el cual las palabras tienen su propia energía, ella con todo lo que iba aprendiendo escribió un libro el cual brindo con el poder de ser indestructible, este es el llamado "libro negro", pero el mayor de sus descubrimientos, fue un hechizo que podía formar portales o puertas que transportaban momentáneamente dentro del infierno.-Dm

-entonces ella encontró la "llama de Alastor".- Rw.

-no ella no logro hacerlo para formar un portal con ese poder tenia que tener en un momento demasiada energía junta y disponible para hacerlo así que con los conocimientos de magia y alquimia que poseía ella creo un cristal y lo fue cargando de energía pura en el cual ella utilizo hechizos de transferencia de almas, como los que están haciendo ahora, ya tenia todo listo para intentar formar el portal pero entonces apareció Merlín el cual se enfrento a Morgana y logro vencerla mandando a Bestial la principal fuente de poder de Morgana, tomo el libro y el cristal, decidiendo que lo mejor seria destruir todo pero se dio cuenta que el libro era indestructible por cualquier método humano, y el cristal tenia demasiada energía en el así que decidió esconder ambos objetos para que jamás nadie los encontrara, dejando bajo poderosos hechizos o como se les llamo sellos protegiéndolos, pero el inconveniente proveía en el cristal era demasiada energía, y era muy inestable, así que usando toda su magia logro separar el cristal en dos partes la parte errante, y la atrapada, la primera se quedo vagando por el mundo , y la segunda la sello en una reencarnación de un ser vivo para así sellarla para siempre.- Mx.

-lo que quiere decir que si ellos ya tienen el libro solo quedan las dos partes del cristal-Hy.

-pero ¿Cómo vamos a saber en donde hay que buscar y que forma tendrán la dos partes?- Nv.

-las piezas están conectadas, entre ellas, pero nosotros contamos con la parte errante, y de la otra parte me encargare yo.-Hr.

-y a ti ¿quien te encargo ese trabajo? O ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tu la encargada?-Sn.

Hermione lo miro con una media sonrisa en el rostro de satisfacción en una forma retadora.

-Eso a usted no le importa, pero bueno me lo encargo alguien más poderoso que cualquiera de ustedes.-Hr.

Draco se puso de pie de un brinco al igual que Harry.

-¿de que demonios hablas?-Dr.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-Hr.

Ella los miro soltó una carcajada, sínica.

-wooh, que valientes, lastima que eso no les quite lo estúpidos.-Hr.

-Mione, ya basta.-Ginny

-¿Mione?, acaso me dijiste Mione, solo me llaman así mis amigos y por aquí no veo a ninguno, así que mi nombre es Hermione no lo olvides.-Hr.

A Ginny le corrían, por las mejillas lágrimas con cara de tristeza se dio la media vuelta, y tomo asiento de nuevo en su lugar con la cabeza agachada.

-que te pasa, no le hagas caso Ginny, ella no vale la pena.- Dr.

-Basta ya todos, no quiero oír a nadie más discutir, estamos reunidos aquí por algo serio no para estas estupideces.-Al.

-Pero…-Hr.

-Dije basta ya- Hermione se quedo callada, y con molestia regreso a su lugar- ahora bien esto va para todos aquí hay muchas cosas en juego, y tenemos que trabajar en equipo pero con sus estúpidas peleas solo entorpecen el trabajo, y le ayudan al enemigo a moverse más rápido.-Al

Todos en la sala estaban totalmente en silencio algunos no querían ni respirar, el león soltó un bufido, y vio a todos amenazadoramente, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla.

-Ahora, esa misión yo se la otorgue, es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde hace tiempo.-Al.

- Con todo respeto, ahora estamos trabajando en equipo y es necesario que todas las decisiones se tomen de forma diferente.- Sn.

-Snape ten mas respeto no permitiré que le hables así a Alastor.-Hr.

-Ja, ja, ja, y quien te crees tu para decirme como debo hablar.- Sn.

-Soy la persona con la que no te conviene enfrentarte, si quieres seguir respirando, no es una advertencia, es una amenaza, esto es para todos, recuerden bien con quienes se están metiendo- Hermione camino, hasta estar de frente de Snape y con la vista clavada en el agrego- algunos de ustedes no durarían ni diez minutos, contra cualquiera de nosotros, así que antes de decir alguna tontería piénselo bien.-Hermione dio media vuelta, y camino a su lugar con la vista de todos en ella, se detuvo y con voz trémula dijo- recuerde que a quien no puedo dañar ,no es usted.

-Por favor ya basta, mira Severus, Alastor tiene mas autoridad que cualquiera de nosotros por la simple razón que él es……-Dm.

- yo les explicare si me lo permites.-Al.

Snape, estaba molesto pero sabia que ella tenia razón, no sabia la razón de porque ella estaba con ellos pero sabia que era peligroso, se estaba saliendo de sus cabales, así que cerro los puños y respiro profundo sabiendo que eso siempre logra calmarlo, tenia que pensar fríamente para saber que hacer ahora con el juramento de Draco, todo se iba a poner más difícil pero lo mejor era estudiar la situación completa, así miro hacia Alastor con la mente más tranquila y dispuesto a escuchar.

-Adelante.- Dm.

-Bueno pues habían preguntado, que relación tenia yo con todo esto, pues verán yo soy Alastor, la parte que Merlín dejo errante por el universo, les explicare mejor , el cristal que creo Morgana, contenía las almas mas puras y por lo tanto poderosas, cuando Merlín lo separo en dos partes, yo la parte que dejo libre logro tomar forma, y me dejó vagando por toda la eternidad, pero aquellos que se enteraban de la "llama de Alastor", me cazaban así que llego un tiempo en el que me la pasaba huyendo, hasta que un día, casi me atrapan la única salida que tuve fue internarme en un bosque, donde encontré una cueva con ductos, así que me interné en ella, intentando perder a mis persecutores, y fue así como encontré a Hermione, ella se encontraba en filo de la vida, si a punto de morir, a ella también la perseguían, nos encontramos e hicimos un pacto nos ayudamos mutuamente, y quedamos ligados por un lazo mas haya de cualquiera que hayan visto, la forma que tengo, la de león es porque nuestra unión se dio mas haya que la de palabra es una conjunción de espíritus, mi color mi figura, que pensaron que era en el primer momento en el que me vieron.-Al.

-Que eras el patronus de Hermione.-Hy.

-Exacto, nosotros unimos en la forma mas fuerte y peligrosa que fue en que mi espíritu se fusionó con la vitalidad de su patronus y tome esta forma.-Al.

Hermione, recargada en la pared, cerraba los ojos fuertemente huyendo de las miradas indiscretas, mientras recordaba todo aquello que Alastor relataba.

-nos volvimos el guardián el uno de otro.-Al.

-Así que esa es la historia, wooh.-Es.

-Ahora todo encaja, pero como es que llegaron a manos de Maximilian-Dm.

-Después de que logramos escapar de la cueva seguimos errantes, sin destino fijo, pero en nuestro camino nos encontramos con unos cazadores, que casi nos matan cuando llegaron los aquí presentes que los estaban persiguiendo y nos salvaron, de ahí nos llevaron al castillo y nos unimos a ellos.-Hr.

-Ok, con toda esta información lo que deberíamos hacer es un plan de ataque.- Dm.

-Necesitamos desmembrar la organización.-Hy.

-deberíamos empezar con lo que mas nos estorba que es el grupo de la muerte.- Dr.

-Tenemos que robar el libro si queremos adelantarnos un poco.-Hr.

-Pero como llegaremos a él, no sabemos donde encontrarlos.- Bl.

-La mejor táctica será esperar a que sean ellos los que den el siguiente paso y entonces atacaremos.- Dm.

El ambiente estaba tenso y en silencio cuando de pronto Hermione empezó a caminar haciendo círculos, llamando la atención de todos, Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver con una media sonrisa en el rostro ellos sabían lo que hacia, era el gesto peculiar para cuando empezaba analizar ideas así que por alguna razón se sintieron transportados a otro tiempo y donde eso pasaba muy a menudo.

-Tú que crees Hermione.-Hy.

Ella estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Las personas no solo son para sus experimentos.-Hr.

-Claro entonces en que más metidos.- Rn.

Dijo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Harry, todos los observaron con sorpresa, se dirigieron hacia Hermione hicieron lo que nadie pensó volver a ver, caminaron junto a ella, como lo hacían antes, todos en silencio hasta que Harry agrego:

-Por supuesto, están buscando la otra parte de Alastor.

-Claro las capturan prueban si son lo que están buscando y si no entonces toman sus almas, y las usan para sus experimentos.-Hr.

-Por dios, están armando un ejercito.- Rn.

-Entonces lo único que hay por hacer es esperar que ellos salgan y estar preparados.-Hr.

-Ya se que haremos, voy a dividir a todos en tres equipos, desde mañana comenzaran a entrenar, Esme, Rodrigo, y Hermione les enseñaran lo que necesitan saber, ahora Max., Snape y Alastor contacten a sus informantes necesitamos saber cada movimiento. Entonces acomodare a los equipos, equipo uno será comandad por Esmeralda y lo integraran Blaise, Luna y Ginny; el segundo equipo lo comandara Rodrigo y lo integraran Neville, George, y Teo; el ultimo equipo como podrán darse cuenta será Harry, Ron, Draco y será comandado por Hermione, antes de que empiecen a reclamar quiero aclararles que no habrá cambio alguno sin importar nada, y si alguno tiene que salir todos irán juntos, espero les quede claro.- Dm.

-Y para los entrenamientos, lo mejor es que Esmeralda los dirija, ella tiene experiencia en eso- volteando a ver a Esmeralda agrego- enséñales lo básico para matar pero lo suficiente para que sobrevivan.- Mx.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento, ya es tarde, hay que cenar y después irnos a descansar ha sido un día demasiado largo.- Dm.

-Si yo me retiro.- Sn.

-Max creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí hoy.- Dm.

-gracias, pero no quiero causar molestias.- Mx.

-No se preocupe si gusta puede quedarse el tiempo que desee.- Dr.

-Gracias hijo eres muy amable, sabes te pareces mucho a tu abuelo Asterion, son hechos con el mismo molde, ja, ja, eres todo un Malfoy-Mx.

-Conoció usted al abuelo Asterion, pero si era el bisabuelo de mi abuelo.- Dr.

-Ja, ja, no soy tan joven como parezco.

-Bueno yo me voy hay muchas cosas por hacer con permiso, Draco acompáñame a la puerta.- Dr.

-Claro padrino, compermiso.- Dr.

Bueno que les pareció, un poco pesado con la historia pero espero les haya gustado.

Su desquiciada lectora con ánimos de poder dormir un rato.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno yo aquí de nuevo, espero se encuentren bien y les dejo un capitulo nuevo.

Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores por sus R/R.

Tengo que agregar que estado un poco desanimada y que me acostado terminar este capitulo pero espero les agrade u dejen sus comentarios.

Sin más manos a la obra.

CAPITULO 7. DE ORGANIZACIONES, ADVERTENCIAS y CONVERSACIONES.

-Bueno yo me voy hay muchas cosas por hacer con permiso, Draco acompáñame a la puerta.- Dr.

-Claro padrino, compermiso.- Dr.

Draco camino junto con Snape, hacia la puerta al salir de la sala Snape se detuvo miro a Draco y saco su varita, e hiso una burbuja donde no salía ningún ruido, pero no contaban que un lindo león los había seguido, y magia tan sencilla no lo detendría.

-Draco ten mucho cuidado, estas personas son peligrosas y yo no confió en ellos, cuídate sobre todo de Granger.- Sn.

-Por favor padrino, esa que me puede hacer llego muy envalentonada pero no deja de ser….-Dr.

-No Draco no entiendes ella ya no es la misma rata de biblioteca que conocías, esa realmente desapareció quien sabe que diantres, le habrá pasado pero ella es realmente peligrosa, no te confíes, esa persona dentro ya no es un ser humano ridículo que creía en la bondad, ahora solo es un arma para matar, por el momento estas seguro gracias al juramento, pero solo espero que realmente contenga todo lo que esta por venir además necesito que investigues que fue lo que le sucedió, aquí hay algo extraño, necesitamos saber que es lo que le paso.- Sn.

-Tu siempre te preocupas de mas pero esta bien la vigilare de cerca, pero ¿que es lo que hay que contener?-Sn.

-Eso lo sabrás en su momento tu solo dedícate a cuidarla veremos que tan fuerte es realmente la sabelotodo. Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir tengo que ir a ver a la rubia, y no olvides lo que te he pedido.- Sn.

Draco asintió con la cabeza dio media vuelta y entro en sala, mientras un león salía de su escondite, se acerco hacia Snape, le dio una vuelta mientras este no se movía.

-Buen concejo, lo que le diste a ese muchacho, pero me gustaría saber para que necesitas saber que le paso a mi protegida.-Al.

-Muy listo para ser un león, pero de que servirá que te diga que planeo, acaso me ayudaras.- Sn.

-Tal ves haga eso o simplemente te mate.-Al.

-Ella esta llena de magia negra, la transpira hasta por los poros, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta.- Sn.

-Si desde el día de su desgracia, le sellaron la memoria, no se porque pero lo hicieron y ese hechizo es demasiado poderoso ni siquiera yo he podido penetrar en su memoria, sino nos hubiéramos fusionado, ella seguramente ya estaría pérdida, no he podido descubrir que fue lo que le lanzaron, ella sabe muy poco.-Al.

-Y lo que sabe seguramente lo ve en sueños.- Sn.

-A si es, realmente es usted muy peculiar muy curioso, puedo sentir el flujo de su magia usted tiene un don muy interesante veremos si realmente sirve -Al.

-Pero de que se sorprende si se le nota demasiado, pero acaso no han probado algo para que pueda dormir.- Sn.

-Si hemos hecho de todo, pero solo logramos que duerma dos horas como máximo, con daños no tan graves, entre sus sueños.-Al.

-De acuerdo, hagamos un trato, yo me encargare de encontrar la forma de lograr que duerma más e intentare limpiar su aura ,con la condición de que cuide las espaldas de Draco y me mantengas informado de todo lo que pase.- Sn.

-Me parece bien, acepto, nos veremos después Severus.-Al.

Alastor regreso hacia la sala mientras Snape desaparecía.

-Bueno Draco muéstrale sus habitaciones a los invitados para que se aseen un poco y bajen a cenar.- Dm.

-Por supuesto síganme porfavor.- Dr.

Los seis salieron de la sala, y caminaron el pasillo hasta el living, de ahí subieron las escaleras principales, todos iban en un silencio profundo, de pronto a Draco le cruzo una idea malévolo en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, y siguió guiando hasta que se detuvo frente una puerta, la abrió y apareció frente a sus ojos, una hermosa recamara, entonos cafés, Draco miro a Max y le dijo:

-Esta será su habitación señor.- Dr.

-Gracias pero no me digas señor por favor llámame Max.- Mx.

-De acuerdo ustedes llámenme Draco.- Dr.

-Claro yo soy Esme, el es Rodry y a ella ya la conoces.-Es.

-Mucho gusto a todos sigamos.- Dr.

Caminaron a la puerta de a lado, se detuvo y la abrió, era una habitación amplia de color verde, con tonos amarillos y muebles, color blanco.

-Esta es la tuya Esme.- Dr.

-Gracias Draco.-Es. Con una sonriso sensual en el rostro.

Caminaron y pasaron otras dos puertas, hasta la tercera este se detuvo, y la abrió, era una habitación igual de amplia que la demás, pero en un color azul obscuro, con muebles color negro.

-Esta es la tuya Rodrigo.-DR.

-Gracias Draco.-Ry.

-Por cierto pueden hacerle a sus habitaciones las modificaciones que gusten, y pueden disponer de cualquier cosa, esta ya es su casa.- Dr.

-Gracias Draco eres un gran anfitrión.-Al.

-Bueno continuemos.- Dr.

Draco miro a Hermione con arrogancia y después camino hasta el final del pasillo, abrió la puerta en la cual aparecieron unas escaleras, las bajaron, y llegaron a otro pasillo demasiado largo, lo comenzaron a recorrer hasta que casi para llegar al final del pasillo, había una puerta amplia, de madera demasiado vieja, Draco la abrió produciendo ruido, volteo a mirar a Hermione.

-Esta es la tuya Granger.- Dr.

-¿Qué? de ninguna manera, como crees que te quedaras aquí no vendrás conmigo a mi habitación es demasiado grande y no acomodaremos muy bien.-Es.

-No esta es perfecta, gracias, Malfoy.- Hr.

-Para Alastor hay otra habitación por supuesto.-DR, con tono triunfador.

-No muchas gracias, yo me quedo con ella, muchas gracias, joven Malfoy.-Al.

-Como deseen, ahora vayamos al comedor.- Dr.

-Vayan ustedes, Alastor y yo nos quedamos, tenemos cosas que hablar que ya no van a esperar mas.-DR.

-Pero, cenemos primero, tengo hambre.-Al.

-no, metete, cuando acabe contigo harás lo que te de la gana ahora metete, que pasen buenas noches.- Hr. Lo dijo en un tono tan serio que nadie se atrevió a decirle algo, así que Alastor termino entrando, al cuartucho detrás de Hermione cerrando la puerta. Dejando a los demás sorprendidos, y alguno un poco temeroso por lo que el pobre león tendría que enfrentar.

Se cerro la puerta haciendo un gran chirrido, dejando a fuera a cuatro personas, de las cuales tres sabían que dentro de ese cuartucho se iba a desatar un gran interrogatorio, que esperaban y fuera satisfactorio para cierta castaña.

Todos se quedaron parados mirando la puerta, sin emitir palabra alguna, como queriendo escuchar si algún sonido salía de la habitación, pero nada era como si estuviera vacía.

-Creen que Alastor se encuentre bien, Granger se veía algo trastornada -Dr.

-Esperemos que si, pero no pasara nada que Alastor no pueda controlar -Mx.

-Bueno vayamos a cenar ya nos deben estar esperando síganme –Dr.

Caminaron en silencio rumbo al comedor.

* * *

Alastor cerro la puerta, no muy conforme, él sabia que ella se enteraría en cualquier momento no le podía esconder muchas cosas, pero solo quería un poco más de tiempo, camino hacia el centro de la habitación, era muy grande tenia varios muebles y unos ventanales que ocupaban toda una pared, observando mejor se dio cuenta de que eran puertas de cristal que dejaban ver por completo todo el patio trasero de la mansión donde había un hermoso jardín que era bastante grande para su agrado.

Observo como Hermione roto sobre sus pies observando su habitación, saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo silenciador, muy potente, comenzó a caminar señalando algunos muebles viejos que de inmediato quedaron limpios, y acomodados en su sitio, apareció una cama, una mesita de noche quedo convertida en una mesa larga, limpio un librero, y aparecieron de inmediato ahí libros, en la mesa aparecieron todos lo aditamentos para realizar todo tipo de pociones y hacia una de las esquinas lanzo un hechizo que hiso aparecer una puerta la cual supuso Alastor seria el baño, así continuo hasta que la habitación antes mugrienta estaba perfectamente limpia y ordenada tomo su bolsa y saco un gran libro dorado el cual puso sobre la mesa y saco su otro atuendo, aunque la habitación no tuviera luz alguna, estaba perfectamente alumbrada gracias a las puertas de cristal que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna iluminando así todo.

La habitación era realmente perfecta era amplia, alejada de intrusos, tenia una maravillosa vista, ella estaba completamente conforme, sabia que Draco, haría algo para molestarla pero a ella realmente le daba igual si dormía bajo un techo o a la intemperie después de todo ella no disfrutaba de eso por mas que lo intentara así que, porque habría de molestarse, sonrió de medio lado, después de todo ese maldito rubio le había hecho un favor. Siguió caminando puso su ropa sobre una silla, se tiro sobre la cama cerro los ojos fuertemente suspiro, y mirando hacia el techo carraspeo la garganta para llamar la atención del león después de todo ya le había dado tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, ella podía saber que había pasado pero respetaba al león como para profanar su mente pero si era necesario hacerlo así, ella lo haría, y sabia que el también lo sabia.

-De acuerdo Alastor empieza ya- Hr (en esta platica creo que no es necesario poner quien dice que, lo se muy floja,….,).

-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

-Alastor sabes, hoy no ha sido un gran día no tengo ganas de lidiar con estupideces, así que por favor…

-Hermione, entiende se que es difícil pero tienes que tener paciencia, todo a su tiempo.

-Paciencia ja, ja paciencia,….

-Her…

-No Alastor, no voy a tener paciencia dime de una maldita vez en donde demonios están, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?, que muera, Alastor ya lo estoy, ya no puedo perder más.

Ella no quería gritar pero no lograba controlarse la sangre empezaba viajar rápido por el torrente de sus venas pero aun así ella no cambia su expresión era fría, trémula, el odio empezaba a apoderarse de ella y eso no era bueno para ninguno.

-Todavía hay esperanza tenemos que aferrarnos a ella.

-Esperanza, no Alastor ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir conteniendo esto, cada vez me vuelvo más débil, y no es que tu no hagas lo tuyo, pero entiende es mejor terminar cuanto antes.

-Hermione, encontraremos la forma de…

-Alastor esto me esta consumiendo, ya no resistiré, si esto se prolonga y se los debo a ellos, tengo que hacerlo ese fue el trato, yo he cumplido mi parte tu tienes que hacer la tuya.

-Lo se, crees que no quiero que todo esto termine, claro que quiero eso, pero buscare la mejor forma de hacerlo.

-Alastor entiende, ya no hay esperanza mi tiempo a llegado.

-No, hemos encontrado una prorroga, y la aprovecharemos, él es fuerte lo pude sentir, en cuanto lo mire, el resistirá, la pregunta es ¿tú lo harás?

Hermione se levanto de la cama camino, hacia las ventanas, la noche era linda, se quedo mirando por un momento la luna, intentaba controlar sus emociones, pero estaban corriendo como un remolino en su pecho, se estaba enojando pero no, tenia que controlarse pero cada vez era mas difícil.

-Hermione, tu sabes porque es que venimos aquí, comprende que es lo mejor.

-Lo mejor, no ustedes no tienen derecho, ellos no tienen porque cuidar de mi, los metieron donde solo se puede esperar muerte.

-Lo hicimos por ti, entiende de una vez no pienso dejarte, encontrare alguna manera yo lo se solo necesito tiempo, aun podemos lograrlo además con el apoyo de ellos todo será…

Hermione no pudo mas se había controlado todo lo posible pero había llegado a su limite, ella ya no hablaba ella estaba gritando, su presencia destilaba odio, Alastor la miro y retrocedió, maldiciendo que eso tuviera que pasar.

-Apoyo Alastor ellos realmente no saben en que diablos se han metido, crees que nos apoyaran si supieran la verdad, no lo hicieron cuando los necesite porque lo harían ahora, maldita sea date cuenta, yo ya no quiero más tiempo, no quiero más esperanzas, no te has puesto a pensar en lo que siento, para que me quieres aquí más tiempo, "me dieron todas las fuerzas de la vida pero solo soy la muerte" (ella miro sus manos esas que tanto repudiaba siempre llenas de sangre, fuera gente inocente o no). Acéptalo ya mi camino es este yo lo tome desde un inicio y también yo decidiré el final de este.

-Cada historia siempre tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final siempre tiene un nuevo comienzo.

-Vida, yo no tengo vida,…

-Maldición si tantas ganas tienes de terminar tu existencia hazlo de una maldita vez, toma esa espada, y hazlo termina con tu inútil y asquerosa existencia de una buena vez.

-Lo haría con un carajo lo haría, es lo que mas deseo pero no lo hare hasta no haber terminado con esos malditos bastardos.

Hermione cerro el puño, tan fuerte que sus dedos tomaron rápidamente un color blanco, y su puño fue a parar contra el vidrio haciéndolo añicos y dejando la mano de Hermione sangrando, y empezando a correr lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Por favor Hermione no hagas esto, acaso no te importo yo piensas dejarme a la deriva o me prepararas para mi destrucción, en cuanto desaparezcas, yo seré exterminado y no habrá nadie que lo pueda evitar, y lo que te sucedió a ti le sucederá a muchas personas y nadie tendrá el poder para evitarlo.

Alastor miraba el suelo, lo dijo en un murmullo que parecía más un grito de dolor.

-Sabes que tú eres lo único que tengo, y gracias a ti se salvaran aquellos que están condenados por mi vida.

-Y yo no te estoy cobrando nada.

-Lo se y te lo agradezco pero yo ya no quiero seguir con esta vida.

-Y no será así, pero tienes que creer, yo solo te voy a pedir una sola cosa.

-Dime.

-Yo respetare tu decisión para que hagas lo que quieras, no diré nada más y no intervendré en lo que decidas, a cambio de que tú pelees con nosotros hasta que esto acabe.

Hermione volteo a verlo con seriedad, miro esos ojos plateados, que destilaban calor y vio resignación, y algo dentro de ella sabia que tenia que hacerlo, ella solo miraba esos ojos, que siempre al mirarlos sentía que su cuerpo y alma o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos, sintieran calor en el frio invernal del cual eran invadidas siempre, después de un tiempo que a Alastor le pareció una eternidad el vio como es que asintió con la cabeza.

-Así será lo hare.

-Gracias.

Hermione volteo de nuevo hacia donde se tendría que encontrar un cristal, el valía eso, ella se lo debía y no lo iba a abandonar, cumpliría con su palabra, resistiría pasara lo que pasara Alastor siempre la había protegido, ahora era el turno de ella de hacerlo.

-Alastor, ya vete a cenar y ninguna palabra de esto.

-Si, como quieras, ¿pero tú no vienes?

-No gracias, ya he soportado hoy bastante, además no tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer aunque sea un poco.

-No puedo, algo grande nos esta esperando, puedo sentirlo, y temo que pronto nos darán nuestra bienvenida.

-No te preocupes antes de tiempo además tendrás ayuda.

-Mhh, ayuda solo serán un estorbo.

-Eso aun no lo sabes, y por cierto cúrate esa herida si se infecta puede hacerte daño.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

Hermione miro su mano que aun sangraba ojala ese fuera el mayor daño que pudiera ocasionarse.

Esa sensación extraña que tenia en su pecho, que ya conocía, le indicaba que no faltaba mucho para que salieran de casería, así que camino hacia la mesa y tomo un pequeño frasco que vacio sobre su mano que después de un gran ardor y un poco de dolor cerro su herida.

* * *

Alastor, camino pensativo hacia el comedor, él lo hacia por ella, la quería demasiado y no la dejaría perderse, además aunque ella no supiera, si había aun una manera, pero tendrían que esperar hasta que llegara el momento adecuado, al pensar en eso Alastor derramo un lagrima cristalina, cuando ese día llegara él sabia que ella lo odiaría más que a nadie pero el rezaba porque algún día comprenda porque lo hiso y lo perdone, pero todo valdría la pena porque ella estará viva aun y ya sea para odiarlo, pero viva. El ruido del comedor golpeo sus pensamientos, atravesó el umbral, y vio a todos en el comedor, comiendo animadamente, Draco al percatarse de la presencia del león se puso de pie y todos de pronto guardaron silencio la señora Wesley ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando Alastor paso a su costado.

-Alastor por favor toma asiento. Draco acomodo el comedor y el león quedo senado entre el y Harry trono los dedos y apareció un elfo.

-Dígame señor.

-Alastor que te gustaría cenar, pide lo que desees, enseguida te lo entregaran. Draco tenia un entusiasmo impresionante por el león no sabia porque, pero le encantaba.

-Gracias joven Draco, pero…

-Alastor llámame Draco, y tú eres un invitado en esta casa, y así se te atenderá esta claro.

-Esta bien gracias, me gustaría, un filete, por favor.

-En ¿Qué termino?

-Crudo por favor.

-De inmediato. Y con un puf, desapareció.

-Oye Alastor y Hermione porque no vino.-Es.

-Creo que después de la discusión no le quedaron ánimos.

-Bueno y ¿como te fue?-Es.

-Nos quedamos preocupados, por ti.- Dr.

-Bien gracias, pero no había de que preocuparse, de hecho lo tomo muy bien todo.- Alastor lo dijo mirando a Max, que lo miraba de reojo.

En ese momento en el lugar de Alastor, apareció un plato con filetes.

-Bueno provecho. Y comenzó a comer tranquilamente tenia una elegancia para hacer todo que cualquier humano lo envidiaría Alastor miro como Draco cerraba fuertemente la mano izquierda.

-Draco ¿Qué te sucedió en la mano?

-Es que con su fuerza monumental hiso añicos la copa que tenía en su mano.-Hy.

-Pero tu mano se ve perfectamente.

-Si las heridas de repente se cerraron solas, pero me arde demasiado la mano, y me duele un poco, lo curioso es que no supe como es que paso eso.

Alastor estaba sorprendido, no podía ser que, no claro que no eso no era posible, quito sus pensamientos locos de la cabeza, y termino de comer.

Todos en el comedor hablaban animadamente era sorprendente para los invitados lo bien que habían sido recibidos por los magos, ellos por naturaleza eran solitarios, y en contadas ocasiones andaban en grupo o convivían de esa manera con otras personas, aunque era agradable, pensó Rodrigo.

Dumbledore trono los dedos y apareció un elfo.

-Querido Doby, si puedes hacerme favor de ir a ver a la señorita Granger y llevarle algo para cenar.- Dm.

-Por supuesto que si, con mucho gusto.- Doby.

-No creo que sea buena idea, no le gusta que la interrumpan, además en estos momentos esta algo ofuscada y no creo que sea muy amable.- Al.

-No se preocupe, la señorita Hermione es amiga de Doby.- Doby.

Todos los presentes, guardaron silencio observando la conversación.

-Granger ya no es la amiga de nadie aquí Doby.- Dr.

-La señorita Hermione es amiga de Doby, y ella le salvo la vida a Doby así que no es mala.- Doby. Lo dijo en un grito chillón, que dejo sorprendidos a los demás.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso Doby?- Hy.

-En la pelea contra el señor tenebroso, Doby fue atacado por un malvado mortifago y ella me rescato y cuido de mi hasta que llego ese a decirle lo de sus papas, (Doby entrecerró los ojos y dijo eso con algo de odio sorprendente para venir de él), y tubo que irse.

Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral, como era posible que ellos no supieran eso.

-¡como!, ¿Quién llego y que le dijo?- Hy.

-Doby no puede decirle eso a Harry Potter.- Doby.

-Pero Doby.- Hy.

-Doby, no digas más, ve con Hermione, y solo llévale un té, no comerá nada.-Al

Doby asintió frenéticamente y después desapareció ante la mirada atónita de algunos de los presentes.

-Pero Alastor tenemos derecho a saber que fue lo que paso.- Ron.

-Miren muchachos ya no escarben el pasado, pueden salir manchados, y si deciden hacerlo entonces háganlo, pero con la persona a la que le corresponde hablar.- Al.

-Oye Alastor por que solo le mandaste un té a Hermione, no ha comido nada desde la mañana.- Es.

-No puede comer nada.- Al. Lo dijo como si fuera algo normal y los tres cazadores sentados en la mesa levantaron la vista y se miraron entre ellos como afirmando sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Dr.

-Va a salir de cacería, yo pensé que eso tardaría algunas semanas.- Es.

-Aun no sabe bien cuando, pero ya lo presiente, ahora la pregunta es (dijo mirando la mesa y después a Dumbledore), ¿ellos la acompañaran?- Al.

-Por supuesto que si, ya dijimos, que nadie puede salir solo, si ella tiene que salir a hacer sus labores, los chicos la acompañaran.- Dm.

-Pero es muy peligroso ella siempre enfrenta a los de alto rango, y ellos solo le van a estorbar.- Ry.

-De ninguna manera va a salir nadie solo de esta casa ya lo habíamos acordado y por eso es que empezaran a entrenar y prepararse desde mañana.- Dm

-El tiene razón Rodrigo, es más peligroso ahora salir solo.- Mx.

-¿A que se refieren con que va a salir de cacería?- Rn.

-Pensé que sabían que era un cazador.- Es

Todos en la mesa, guardaron silencio se los habían explicado pero no claramente y querían saber.

-Todo cazador, tiene un pacto con su espíritu, se prometen ayudarse mutuamente, en este caso Hermione tiene que cumplir su paga con Alastor, y a lo que realiza se le llama salir de cacería, ella atrapa a los espíritus malignos que atacan a los seres vivos, tiene el poder de mandarlos directamente al infierno y a los que fueron atacados por esos espíritus, se les llama caídos, y si el espíritu no realizo una maldición, en el caído entonces puede mandarlos directo al paraíso, pero sino fue así y el caído cayo en posesión del espíritu tiene que matarlo, y enviarlo al infierno o cargar con su alma hasta el momento del juicio final y si en el camino ella logra capturar o matar al espíritu que los maldijo y revertir la maldición, el alma del caído queda liberada, Hermione tiene una gran responsabilidad, que es equivalente al poder que recibe de Alastor, por eso ella es una de los cazadores más poderosos.- Mx.

-Por todos los cielos, pobre Hermione, tiene una gran tarea, es muy pesada ahora comprendo porque es que a cambiado tanto.- Ll.

-Eso no puede ser posible ella no podía matar ni a una mosca, mucho menos hacer lo que dices que hace.- Dr.

-Ja, piensa lo que quieras, pero tendrás la oportunidad, de comprobarlo con tus propios ojos.- Es.

-quieres decir que cuando Hermione salga hacer eso que hace, nosotros iremos con ella.-Rn

-Así es, ustedes saldrán juntos, a donde sea que vayan, nadie saldrá de esta casa solo, esta claro verdad.- Dm.

-Si, como el agua.- Gw.

Terminaron de comer y uno a uno se despidió y se retiro a su respectiva habitación. En el comedor solo quedaron Maximilian, Dumbledore, Alastor Harry y Draco.

* * *

En la habitación una chica estaba viendo la profundidad de luna, y pensaba como es que era posible que todo el camino recorrido la llevara de vuelta con ellos, pero ella se divertiría los haría probar lo duro de un entrenamiento, se burlaría de ellos y de paso le bajaría los sumos a cierto rubio egocéntrico. Se escucho un crack, y apareció un elfo, con una charola con el servicio de té, Hermione no se movió con la presencia del elfo, recordaba el día en que salvo al elfo que acaba de aparecer, el fue a la única persona a la que en realidad había salvado en toda su vida.

-Hola, buenas noches señorita Hermione le traje un té y un poco de comida para que cene.- Doby.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta para encarar al pequeño elfo.

-Gracias, Doby ponlo en la mesa, ¿Cómo has estado?- Hr.

-Bien gracias a usted, ahora vivo aquí en la mansión y recibo un salario, pero usted señorita, no se ve muy bien se ve muy cansada, molesta y triste.

-Estoy algo cansada, pero estaré bien.

-Descanse señorita y coma algo me quedare para acompañarla y no coma sola.- Doby, trono los dedos y apareció un sillón rojo el cual Hermione miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aun tienes ese viejo sillón.- Hr.

-Claro que si Doby siempre guarda los regalos de las personas que quiere, pero siéntese enseguida le pongo su cena.- Doby.

-Solo dame té, no voy a comer nada.- Hr.

-Pero se tiene que alimentar, aunque sea coma una tostada con mermelada yo se la hice ande.

Doby le acerco el té y un plato con dos tostadas. Hermione lo miro y tomo lo que le ofrecía.

-Siéntate Doby y acompáñame anda.- Hr.

-Pero señorita eso no esta bien, yo la acompaño aquí donde estoy.- Doby.

-De ninguna manera anda sírvete algo y siéntate conmigo.- Hr.

Doby tomo una tasa de té para él y se preparo una tostada. Los dos estaban comiendo tranquilamente sin emitir ningún ruido, Hermione con mucho esfuerzo intentaba hacer que la tostada pasara por su garganta, de pronto Doby se removió nervioso en el sillón llamando la atención de Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Doby?

-Tengo que decirle algo que Doby hiso (Doby empezó a llorar), Doby es muy tonto y dijo algo que no debió de haber dicho.

-Cálmate y dime que paso.

-Doby dijo que usted lo había salvado de los magos malos, y después le dije, que se había ido por la culpa del hombre malo que le dijo algo de sus papas.-

-¿Qué? Pero Doby aviamos acordado que era un secreto entre nosotros, ¿Quién lo escucho?

Doby lloraba a gritos y con la charola del servicio de té se empezó a golpear la cara, mientras habla.

-Doby lo lamenta mucho él no quiso hacerlo, pero dijeron que usted era mala, y yo se que no, perdóneme, lo escucharon todos pero Doby solo dijo eso, no dijo nada más, se lo jura.

-Ya Doby no te preocupes, deja ya de golpearte, no pasa nada, pero necesito que prometas que no dirás nada, es más que no hablaras de ese tema jamás.

-Si se lo prometo, Doby lo hará.

-Calma Doby, ya no llores, no pasa nada, de verdad mejor contéstame algunas preguntas.

-Claro que si lo que Hermione pida.

-Quiero que me pongas al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo con ellos.

Doby había parado de llorar, respiraba aun dificultosamente, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Doby hará lo que usted pida, pero solo me gustaría saber ¿Por qué dicen que Hermione es mala?

-Doby tu sabes que ellos me culpan de lo que paso con Fred Wesley, además me juzgan por mi condición actual.

-Doby no entiende ¿Qué condición actual?

-Doby me convertí en una cazadora, soy una asesina.

Doby se puso de pie de un brinco, y empezó a dar vueltas, soltando lágrimas, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente en forma negativa.

-No Hermione, no es una asesina, ella, ella salvo a Doby, ella no es mala, además si es verdad que eres una cazadora entonces también salvas vidas, Hermione no es mala.

Hermione se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la puerta de cristal pensando simplemente en como ese pequeño ser que para muchos otros no tenia ningún valor pudiera tener tanto aprecio por ella, a lo mejor es porque era como ella, alguien que buscaba libertad pero solo acababa aprisionado, por las normas que regían a la sociedad en la que les toca vivir.

-Sabes querido amigo, yo soñaba con un lugar propio, todo lo que me toco a lo largo de mi vida, jamás fue realmente mío, cuando estuve en el mundo muggle soñaba con algo más, sabia que no pertenecía ahí, luego descubrí que el mundo mágico con el que yo soñaba si existía y cuando supe que era parte de él me sentía extasiada de pertenecer algo más, estando en Howarts, me propuse ser la mejor, quería demostrar que yo pertenecía ahí, a mi nadie me regalaría un lugar yo me lo ganaría, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al estar ahí, todo se resume a alguien, al gran Draco Malfoy, y todo lo que eso implica, tampoco era mi sitio, pero era todo lo que yo soñaba, así que decidí luchar por mi lugar, mi sitio, mi sueño, y me enfrente a Voldemort pero que paso, resulto ser que sin importar todo lo que luché, jamás pude ganar mi sitio, las personas que me rodeaban jamás fueron mis amigos yo no pertenecía ahí, luego me convertí en lo que soy ahora y sabes que es lo más gracioso es que tampoco es mi lugar, en uno por añorar algo más, en el otro por ser sangre sucia, y en el último, por ser una bruja, no soy parte de nada, no encuentro mi identidad, ahora creo que el querer pertenecer a algo ha sido el mayor error de mi vida, tal vez sino hubiese sido tan egoísta nada de eso hubiera pasado, mis papas, Fred estarían vivos.

Ella miraba el suelo, el pequeño acompañante rodaba lágrimas en silencio prestando atención a cada palabra que decía su interlocutor.

-Sabe Hermione es una gran persona, pero no ha a prendido aun la gran lección que la vida le ha dado, ella se siente culpable por las perdidas, en las que no pudo hacer nada pero tiene que entender, que la vida continua, y tal vez yo no sea alguien importante, ni que valga de respeto pero soy el amigo de Hermione, y se que ella encontrara la manera de resolver esto de forma inteligente, se encuentre del lado que se encuentre. Yo la apoyare en todo de ahora en adelante usted me podrá pedir, lo que quiera, estaré a su servicio.

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos abiertos sorprendida de lo que le estaba diciendo, volteo a ver en la habitación por un momento había sentido una presencia extraña, pero no si hubiera alguien ahí ella lo sabría.

-Gracias Doby.

-Claro señorita Hermione, o estaré a su lado hasta que llegue mi momento, y seré muy feliz de que lo acepte.

-Está bien Doby, lo acepto.

-Ahora le podre al tanto de todo. Todos viven en la casa del amo Draco, la familia Wesley, Harry Potter, el joven Blaise, Nott, Neville y la señorita Luna, la señora Wesley se hace cargo de la casa, el señor Arthur trabaja en el ministerio de magia como supervisor del departamento de aurores, los jóvenes forman parte del grupo más activo de aurores llamado la élite, Harry Potter, es el líder del grupo aunque tiene el mismo rango que el amo Draco, después sigue el joven Ron, Blaise, Neville, Nott, Luna y Ginny, hacen trabajo en equipo o a veces solo lo hacen de espías, ellos son ahora los encargados de encontrar a los responsables de los nuevo asesinatos y se supone que por eso es que usted eta aquí también, (Hermione asintió ) si lo supuse, ahora la señorita Luna esta enamorada de Blaise y creo yo que el también, por los demás ninguno tiene una relación solida con nadie. La señorita Ginny termino con Harry Potter, después de que usted desapareció, sabe no debería ser usted demasiado dura con ella, aun a la fecha ella estuvo investigando su paradero, y lo descubrió un par de veces y con eso se busco un par de problemas con todos aquí, pues desaparecía de pronto para ir a buscarla, pero jamás la encontró aunque ella no perdía la esperanza de algún día hallarla.

-Estas diciendo que ella me estuvo rastreando.

-Así es con sus conocidos en el ministerio alguien la ayudaba a dar con usted pero sin importar cuan rápido saliera para ese lugar nunca lograba alcanzarla usted se movía muy rápido o al menos eso decían.

-Mhh, y a que se dedica George.

-El ayuda a la élite, pero se dedica a su tienda, decía que cerrarla era como abandonar la memoria de su hermano, el se ha convertido en una persona muy madura pero a veces se logra ver en sus ojos un gran vacio.

Hermione escucho atenta, habían seguido sus vidas pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que Ginny hubiera terminado con Harry, ella nunca imagino eso al parecer había cosas aun por saber.

-De acuerdo gracias, cualquier cosa yo te llamo, esta bien.

-Claro que si Hermione solo tendrá que tronar los dedos y Doby aparecerá al instante, espero y le haya sido de ayuda toda la información.

-Si Doby eres muy amable, ve a descansar.

Doby asintió y con un crack desapareció de la habitación dejando sola a Hermione.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí con este capitulo, es bastante largo para mi escritos pero la verdad es que he juntado dos capítulos, para su deleite, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios como es debido.

Su desquiciada y con cruda moral escritora.

Nos leemos pronto (espero Vd.).


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno yo aquí de nuevo, espero se encuentren bien y les dejo un capitulo nuevo.

Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores por sus R/R.

Por cierto no se si ya les dije que:

No todos los personajes son de mi autoria le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo hago ideas macabras sin fines de lucro y esas cosas.

Sin más manos a la obra.

CAPITULO 8. EL SUEÑO.

En el comedor Dumbledore, hablaba animadamente con Alastor sobre magos del pasado y sucesos de los cuales muchos de los presentes ni siquiera habían escuchado en su vida.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Max, aprovecho para hablar con Draco.

-Draco creo que es necesario que sepas algunas cosas.

Todos en la mesa miraron al hombre que se llevo a la boca su tasa de té.

-El juramento que te hicimos hacer no es solo para asegurarnos que no nos traicionaremos, sino más bien, para poder mantener a Hermione con vida.

Todos prestaban atención a las palabras que estaba diciendo.

-No entiendo como que para tenerla con vida.- Dr.

-La fuerza de Hermione se eta consumiendo demasiado rápido Alastor no alcanza a cubrir, todo, así que el pacto que hicieron en realidad es un lanzo de transferencia de energía.

-¿Qué pero de que demonios hablas?-Dr.

-De que unimos tu vida a la de Hermione, para poder mantenerla con vida, el mayor tiempo posible.- Mx.

-Maximilian explícate bien no entiendo de que estas hablando.-Hy.

-Hermione tiene la misión de acabar con el circulo más poderoso, el grupo de la muerte, además de que tiene la responsabilidad, de las obligaciones de el contrato con Alastor, pero ella ya no puede con todo tiene muchos caídos cargando en ella, y ellos consumen mucha de su energía además que ella tiene una maldición en su cuerpo y alma con la cual esta luchando para resistirse a ser controlada por la maldad.

-¿una maldición?-Dm.

-Si una maldición que le fue hecha en su lecho de muerte, la maldición que fue lanzada hacía ella es la de un caído.- Al.

-¿Qué pero como fue que sucedió eso?-Dm.

-No lo sabemos, pero es un milagro que ella siga con vida, y aun se resista.- Mx.

-Pero ya no tenemos la energía suficiente para mantenerla con vida, ella sigue luchando para mantenerse con vida pero esto ya la esta sobrepasando, y si llega el momento en el que la obscuridad se apodere de su corazón ella a dicho que antes de perder el control sobre si misma ella se quitara la vida así tenga que pagar en el infierno el castigo de los caídos sobre ella.-Al.

-¿Cómo que el castigo de los caídos?-Dr.

-Si ella muere antes de lograr salvar las almas que carga, ella pagara el castigo de dichas almas, miren ella puede absorber la energía de aquellos demonios y cazadores que enfrenta, o de cada persona que mata, pero si lo hace la magia negra de la maldición en su cuerpo se hace muy grande, solo podría absorber la energía de almas blancas como lo hacen los demonios y cazadores que enfrenta, pero ella preferiría morir antes de realizar algo como eso.- Mx.

-Así que buscamos otra opción y esa fuiste tú Draco, estas conectado a Hermione de varios modos, espiritual, físico y emocional.-Al.

-Entonces eso que siento dentro de mi es el lazo con ella.- Dr.

-Si, ahora la pregunta es estas dispuesto a ayudarnos, Hermione no sabe nada de esto solo lo sospecha, pero no tardara mucho en averiguarlo sino es que ya se dio cuenta y ella tiene el poder para destruir el lazo que hicieron, pero terminaría por ser su destrucción, tú nos ayudaras o que es lo que harás.- Al.

Todos en la mesa miraban a Draco, él no sabia que hacer se supone que el odiaba a la sangre sucia pero no podía olvidar que gracias a ella el pudo ser pate de lo que ahora era su familia, ella le dio la oportunidad, ella siempre hablaba de segundas oportunidades y fue ella quien se la brindo,¿ el seria capaz de abandonarla para dejarla en manos de la muerte?, cerro fuertemente los ojos, y algo paso de pronto estaba en un cuarto, con Hermione sentada en un sillón con Doby al parecer ellos no lo veían, Doby lloraba y Hermione le decía que no se preocupara por nada de pronto ella se puso de pie y le dijo algo que lo dejo boquiabierto, era verdad ella había luchado más que ninguno y lo primero que encontró en Howarts, fue a él su mayor obstáculo, era cierto era él quien le había hecho la vida miserable en incontables ocasiones, y aun así ella le había dado la oportunidad de pertenecer a ellos, de la nada todo le dio vueltas y al abrir los ojos se encontraba en el comedor con todos mirándolo.

-Esta bien hare lo que me digan.

Alastor sonrío, y lo miro con cariño.

-Gracias, Draco yo me encargare de protegerte de ahora en adelante como lo he hecho con Hermione.

Draco se puso de pie, y saliendo de la habitación dijo:

-Está bien, solo quiero que no me mientan, díganme todo lo que tenga que saber.

-Por supuesto.- Mx.

-No se preocupen él cumplirá lo que ha dicho y yo me encargare de vigilar a ambos para que no acaben matándose, buenas noches.- Hy. Se levanto y salió del comedor dejando solos a Max, Dumbledore y Alastor.

-Creo mis queridos amigos que todo salió mejor de lo que imaginamos.-Dm

-Si estoy de acuerdo.- Mx.

-Solo espero que siga así.-Al.

-A ver Alastor ahora si dinos que fue lo que paso con Hermione de que hablaron.- Mx.

-Claro, pues verán... – Al.

* * *

Draco caminaba hacia su habitación él realmente ayudaría a Hermione, le pagaría ese gran favor que ella le había hecho hace mucho tiempo, solo por eso lo haría. Draco choco con un puerta, no era la de su habitación, -pero como diantres llegue aquí- , abrió la puerta, y se encontró con Hermione se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna alumbrándola, sus ojos se veían vacios, solos, se sentía la tristeza nada más con mirarla, ella dio la vuelta para mirarlo, el se quedo frio, ella lloraba.

-me puedes explicar que haces aquí, sal de mi mente.- Hr.

-¿Tú mente? no se de que hablas.- Dr.

-Es la segunda vez que te metes en mi mente sin permiso, la primera a penas la pude percibir, ahora sal de aqui.- Hr.

-Ni siquiera se como es que he hecho eso.

-Es por el lazo del juramento, esta vez si se sobrepasaron.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues por que no solo crearon un lazo entre nosotros sino que unieron nuestras vidas.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo fue eso?

-Acércate, Malfoy.

Draco dudo un momento, pero lo hiso, su curiosidad era más fuerte que otra cosa, él quedo frente a ella.

-Estira tu brazo, y quita la manga.

Draco hiso lo que ella pidió mientras ella también hacía lo mismo.

-Ahora mira los brazos, no hay cicatriz alguna pero ve esto.

Era verdad no había ninguna cicatriz en donde debería ser el corte, Hermione estiro el brazo, y rozo el de Draco, haciendo que los recorriera una descarga eléctrica, que ambos ignoraron, ella entrelazo el brazo con el de él, sacó su varita y murmuro un hechizo el cual Draco no pudo entender, de la nada se formaron ramas doradas, que los cegaron al instante, cuando por fin pudieron abrir los ojos se encontraban en una especie de jaula de oro, era muy cálida, Draco se sentía extraño, jamás había tenido esa sensación en su pecho, por su parte Hermione veía maravillada todo, era increíble el lazo que los unía, era demasiado poderoso.

-Esto que esta aquí es el lazo que nos une, es demasiado fuerte lo que indica algo malo para ti.

-Como dices, pero ¿Por qué?

-Yo soy una persona en constante peligro, y esto une mi vida a la tuya, lo que quiere decir que todo lo que afecte mi vida por consiguiente afectara la tuya de ahora en adelante, estas dispuesto a soportar eso, yo puedo romper esto si tú así lo decides.

-No, cumpliré con mi palabra.

-Como tu lo decidas, pero tienes que estar preparado yo intentare cerrar los canales, solo intenta mantenerte alejado de mi mente, el que este en ella continuamente no permite que mi concentración este al cien por ciento y eso puede implicar la muerte.

-Pero ya te dije que no importa estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

-Yo no te he pedido ayuda, esto se me salió de las manos, pero no es que lo haga por mi sino que lo hago por ti, no soportaras el peso de la maldición y tampoco te corresponde hacerlo, así que será lo mejor para los dos.

Hermione susurro algo que Draco no volvió a entender, y la hermosa jaula desapareció haciéndolos quedar de nuevo en la habitación.

-Has lo que quieras, yo hare lo que tenga que hacer y Granger tú no me darás órdenes, que te quede claro.

Después de eso Draco dio la vuelta rumbo hacía la puerta desapareció, cuando abrió los ojos estaba recostado en su cama, se quedo mirando el techo pensando en si había tomado la mejor decisión y así se quedo dormido.

* * *

Por su parte Hermione estaba preocupada al parecer ese Malfoy sabía demasiadas cosas cuando hablo de la maldición, el ni siquiera pregunto, parecía que el sabia sobre todo lo que hablan, y eso le olía a Alastor.

Camino rumbo a la cama tomo de la mesita que se encontraba a un lado un frasco con una mescla verde, y lo bebió, se recostó y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Alastor caminaba hacía la habitación de Hermione, al llegar se dio cuenta que ella estaba recostada, lo que le sorprendió aun más fue ver que había tenido visitas pues había dos platos y tasas, sobre la mesa y un sillón rojo el cual no recordaba haber visto antes, aun lado de la cama, encontró un frasco, el cual supo tendría la poción que le ayudaría a dormir, aunque aun estaba por verse cuanto tiempo, lograría esta vez.

Alastor, se subió en la cama y se acurruco con Hermione más esperanzado que nunca por que tal vez por fin la suerte les estuviera sonriendo.

* * *

Un grito de dolor, todo lo deba vueltas, se sentía desesperado no podía moverse, olía a sangre no sabia donde se encontraba ni que estaba pasando podía ver dos personas tirados enfrente de él, estaban muertos, al darse cuenta de eso intento acercarse pero seguía sin poder moverse, se dio cuenta que el también sangraba, se escucho alguien reir frenéticamente, el sentía el odio recorrerlo, ese hombre se acerco a su cara, pero no pudo verlo bien, tenia una herida en la cabeza de la cual brotaba sangre, y esa sangre le caía en los ojos no lo dejaba mirar bien.

-No puedes hacer nada, pobre al menos tuviste la dicha de ver como murieron tus padres, ja, ja.

Y el desconocido levanto el pie y le dio una patada directo en el estomago sintió un gran dolor tuvo ganas de gritar pero no podía, estaba como petrificado además le costaba demasiado procesar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

En eso uno de los cuerpos, se empezó a mover, movía la boca, pero el no alcanzaba a entender que era lo que pedía, ni tampoco reconocía quien era, estaba demasiado hinchado por los golpes que ya había recibido.

-Mira nada más la estúpida de tu madre a un sigue viva, eso si que es una sorpresa.

Dijo el desconocido, su madre, era su madre sintió tanta desesperación, era su madre, intento moverse, sus ojos tenían terror. La mujer se arrastro de donde estaba para acercarse a él, pero el hombre le patio la cara, la mujer ahogo un grito de dolor. Ella volteo a ver donde estaba él.

-Te quiero.

El hombre estallo a risas, él intentaba liberarse de lo que lo tenia sujeto pero todo era inútil, el queria ayudarla, tenia que salvar a su madre.

El desconocido saco una espada, y aventó a la mujer para que quedara justamente enfrente de él y pudiera mirar todo, la levanto de los cabellos, y con la espada en la mano le corto la yugular.

-NOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOO.

Draco despertó gritando estaba demasiado agitado que demonios había sucedido, por sus ojos caían lágrimas, la habían matado en frente de él y el por más que quería no podía moverse no pudo hacer nada y lo ultimo que ella le dijo era que lo amaba. Se sentó en la cama se tallo los ojos e intento respirar profundo, para tranquilizarse, se levanto de la cama y corrió las cortinas, aun no amanecía, no tenia mucho que se había dormido, tendría si acaso cuatro horas.

Camino nervioso aun estaba invadido de sentimientos, sentía la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama, y miro el techo, el no conocía a nadie con los que había soñado pero parecía tan real, sentía esa desesperación, como suya como si realmente hubiera sido su madre, el no entendía nada, decidió que lo mejor era darse una ducha para ver si así podría relajarse.

Al entrar al baño y desvestirse hiso lo que hacia siempre que iba a bañarse mirar su cuerpo en el espejo, su padre decía que lo tenia que hacer para poder conocerse mejor que nadie, pero se quedo estático, su abdomen, estaba sangrando justamente donde le había pegado el desconocido en el sueño, se acerco al espejo, y tenia una herida en la cabeza, y el labio roto, no lo podía creer como diablos había pasado eso, se metió en el agua caliente y limpio la sangre de su cuerpo, y se recostó en la bañera. Al salir del baño se vistió se puso lo primero que saco del guardarropa no tenia ganas de nada, tomo su varita y lanzo algunos hechizos a su cabeza y estomago para calmar el dolor, aunque ya había disminuido bastante, miro por la ventana como iba amaneciendo y alcanzo a distinguir a una castaña, que estaba corriendo por todo lo ancho del jardín sin perder el paso, tenia una presencia completamente diferente a la que tenia en la noche, cuando él sin darse cuenta entro en su mente.

* * *

Hermione daba vueltas en la cama, sudaba, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero al parecer ella ya quería despertar, Alastor la miraba preocupado, ya había dormido unas cuatro horas demasiado para lo que ella solia poder dormir.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Hermione lloraba desesperada no podía respirar, se dio cuenta que ya había despertado, mira a su alrededor para percatarse donde era que se encontraba, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas miro a Alastor, y lo abrazo. Así permanecieron hasta que Hermione se calmo y descidio levantarse para darse un baño.

Se metió al baño se desvistió y miro su cara por el espejo tenia una herida en la cabeza y le sangraba un poco, también el labio roto y al quitarse su blusa se dio cuenta que también tenia una herida en el abdomen.

Abrió las llaves del agua y se metió en el agua sintió el líquido frio correr por su cuerpo, limpio la sangre que corria, al salir del baño tomo la varita se apunto a los lugares de las heridas y formulo unos hechizos que hiso que el dolor desapareciera, y Alastor le llevo unas botellitas, con una poción amarilla, que se unto para que dejara de sangrar y las heridas cicatrizaran lo más rápido.

Termino de vestirse, y salió al jardín a respirar un poco de aire aun tenia el sentimiento de ahogo, empezó a trotar por él jardín y después a correr por el, cuando de pronto sintió como tenia un intruso, en su mente.

* * *

Aloha espero se encuentren disfrutado de los últimos días del año, ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?, un poco corto a comparación del anterior pero que quieren a veces asi pasa.

No se olviden de dejar sus R/R diciéndome si les agrado o no.

Recuerden acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, regaños, delirios, propuestas, invitaciones, etc.…

Lo que se les ocurra escribir así que no permanezcan en las sombras y anímense a dejar un comentario.

Su desquiciada escritora con un intento de resfriado.

Nos leemos pronto (espero Vd.).

FELIZ NAVIDAD……


	9. Chapter 9

Hola espero se la estén pasando súper este inicio de año, échenle ganas.

Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores por sus R/R.

Por cierto no se si ya les dije que:

No todos los personajes son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo hago ideas macabras sin fines de lucro y esas cosas.

Sin más manos a la obra.

CAPITULO 9. UNA VERDAD INEVITABLE.

Miro por la ventana como iba amaneciendo y alcanzo a distinguir a una castaña, que estaba corriendo por todo lo ancho del jardín sin perder el paso, tenía una presencia completamente diferente a la que tenía en la noche, cuando él sin darse cuenta entro en su mente.

Sentía el golpe del viento un su rostro era una sensación de libertad la que estaba experimentando corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no pensaba en nada más, la mente la tenía en blanco estaba concentrada solo en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, como le gustaba correr, cuando lo hacía, todo, completamente todo desaparecía ocupando su lugar se encontraba la necesidad de sentir el viento en su cara, con cada palmo que recorría, ni siquiera presto atención al intruso en su mente, ella sabía que lo único que el encontraría era eso que ella estaba experimentando en ese momento, ya le iría a visitar después.

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad de sus piernas hasta detenerse, había estado corriendo más de tres horas, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo algo rápido, se tiro en el pasto, abriendo los brazos intentando controlar su respiración, los rayos del sol la cubrían por completo, cerro lo ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró en una habitación muy grande, en tonos verdes y plata supo de inmediato que era la habitación de Malfoy.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí. –Dr.

-Pensé que en nuestra plática de anoche había dejado todo claro., pero al parecer no fue así, no me gusta que entres en mi mente, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo para que te quede claro?

-Ya te dije que no se como diantres es que lo que hago, pero ahora tu dime ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Dr.

Hermione camino y se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, tenía buen cuerpo lo había mirado al llegar solo tenia puestos sus pantalones.

-Vine a conocer la habitación del gran Draco Malfoy.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Granger, no me acuesto con sangre sucias.

Hermione tenso el cuerpo al escuchar eso pero no cambio de posición, abrió los ojos, y se acomodo mejor en la cama, en una postura bastante sensual.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

Draco puso una cara de sorpresa, era verdad, que ella se veía muy bien, y en la posición en la que se encontraba era bastante provocativa, lo estaba tentando demasiado. Ella se dio cuenta de la vacilación de Draco y con una sonrisa más, sensual, se puso de pie, camino hacia él, le puso una mano en su pecho y recorrió todo el torso de Draco, soltando un fuerte suspiro.

Draco no se movía en absoluto, sin darse cuenta poco a poco Hermione, lo fue empujando a la cama hasta que llego a ella, Hermione lo hiso sentarse, y ella se puso entre sus piernas tomando las manos de Draco, las puso en su cintura dejando a Draco sin poder respirar bien.

De pronto Draco estaba reaccionando a las caricias, la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra, empezó a subirla por su abdomen, con algo de fuerza la sentó sobre él, empezando acariciar su cuello, mientras Hermione tenia los dedos enredados en el pelo de Draco, y no dejaba de suspirar ante cada caricia de Draco, lenta y pausadamente movía la cadera frotando su cuerpo sobre el de él.

Draco no pensaba en nada, solo estaba sintiendo el torbellino de sensaciones que lo embriagaba, su respiración se estaba acelerando, tocaba suavemente todas las curvas, de Hermione, cuando de pronto ella recargo su frente sobre la de él, respirando su aliento, abrió su boca y la rozo con la de él, eso lo estaba matando y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Hermione se puso de pie, y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción miro a Draco de arriba a bajo, el cual tenia una cara de desconcierto.

-Parece ser que no te es tan desagradable la idea de acostarte con una sangre sucia después de todo, pero no te hagas ilusiones Malfoy, no me acuesto con idiotas.-dio media vuelta y tres pasos antes de volver a voltear- mejor guarda tus energías para el entrenamiento, empezaremos después del desayuno.

Después de eso ultimó Hermione desapareció dejando a Draco solo recostado en su cama.

-Pero que demonios se cree esa maldita rata, me las pagara.

Se levanto de la cama entro al baño y se dio otra ducha ahora con agua fría.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos su respiración era un poco agitada, pero tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por haberle dado una lección al rubio, aunque no podía negar, que le había gustado, movió su cabeza en signo de negación *pero que demonios estoy pensando*

Se levanto y se dirigió a la casa rumbo al comedor.

Ella no tenia ganas de ir pero Alastor se lo ordeno, tenia que hacer todas las comidas en el comedor sin excepción alguna, así que entro a la casa y empezó a caminar no conocía bien la casa pero sabía como llegar ahí.

Llego al comedor solo se encontraban el Sr. y la Sra. Wesley, al verlos se quedo inmóvil, en la entrada del comedor solo mirándolos, el Sr. Wesley alzo la mirada y la cruzo con la de ella, hizo una media sonrisa y una señal para que se sentara, ella con un poco de temor se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento en una de las sillas vacías, la Sra. Wesley, la miro con ojos de tristeza que hicieron a Hermione sentir escalofríos en su espalda.

-Ahora mismo te traigo el desayuno Hermione.- Sra. Wesley.

-Gracias señora, Wesley.

La señora salió de la habitación, con rapidez mientras Hermione no despegaba la vista de un azucarero, el Sr. Wesley la observaba un poco divertido, actuar así después de la impresión que había dado en la noche, era extraño, de esa manera si parecía la Hermione que ellos conocían, a lo mejor su otra personalidad solo era una pose.

-Aquí tienes tu desayuno querida ¿quieres un poco de té? Dijo la Sra. Wesley levantando una tetera.

-Si, gracias.- Hr.

La Sra. Wesley le sonrío mientras le servía el té y después tomo asiento frente a ella, Hermione no tenia hambre estaba muy nerviosa, no había visto a los señores desde la batalla con Voldemort, y tena miedo que ellos también le reclamaran, y culparan por la muerte de su hijo.

-Hermione ¿Cómo has estado?.- Sr. Wesley.

- Nos dio mucha alegría verte llegar con los demás y saber que estuvieras bien.- Sra. Wesley.

Hermione alzo la cara y con los ojos llenos de sorpresa sonrió al verlos de frente.

-Muchas gracias, sí, para todos fue una gran sorpresa nuestro arribo de ayer, hasta para mi.

-Lo sabemos, nos dijeron que nadie lo sabía y sería una sorpresa para todos.- Sr. Wesley.

-Entonces ustedes si sabían que iba a llegar ayer.

-Así es hija, nosotros tuvimos la idea, de que lo mejor era que te quedaras aquí, después de todo no tendrías a donde llegar, tu casa esta destruida, ¿lo sabias?- Sra. Wesley.

Hermione borro su sonrisa de la cara, bajo la tasa de té que se llevaba a los labios y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Dicen que se incendio, y nos enteramos que tus papas murieron en el incendio, lo sentimos mucho.- Sr. Wesley.

Los dos señores la observaban detenidamente, esperando ver su reacción. Hermione, los miraba, en un instante su mirada cambio a la de una profunda tristeza, y al segundo siguiente, se transformo en una completamente vacía, lo cual no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.

-Si, gracias, señores Wesley- lo dijo con una voz ronca y carente de algún sentimiento lo cual hiso correr un escalofrió en la señora Wesley.

En ese momento entro Draco acompañado, de Ron y Harry sin hacer ruido alguno, tomaron asiento, Draco, trono los dedos y enseguida apareció un elfo que les sirvió un poco de jugo, y apareció platos con su desayuno, ellos hacían como sino prestaran atención ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en realidad tenían toda su atención en ello.

-Sabes hija, todos, perdimos personas importantes en el camino de la guerra y no hay día en el que no los recordemos, pero honramos su memoria, con el hecho de seguir viviendo en el mundo por el que sacrificaron sus vidas. Cuando no supimos nada más de ti nos preocupamos bastante, pero teníamos la esperanza de que estuvieras bien y algún día pudiéramos tener la oportunidad de pedirte una disculpa.- Sra. Wesley.

Todos alzaron la vista fijándola en la Sra. Wesley. Quien ya derramaba lágrimas y empezaba a sollozar. A Hermione esas palabras le hicieron sentir algo en su pecho que no podía reconocer, se sentía acaso ¿feliz?, o que demonios era eso en su pecho.

-Gra... gracias, pero no creo que haya algún motivo por el cual ustedes tengan que disculparse conmigo.-Dijo Hermione casi en un susurro.

En el comedor ya se encontraban todos habían llegado uno a uno percatándose de la conversación que estaba sucediendo, estaban sin hacer ningún sonido para no causar alguna interrupción, pero todos prestaban atención, algunos tenían la vista sobre los señores Wesley y otros sobre las reacciones de Hermione.

-Claro que lo hay, hija, nosotros, el día de la batalla encontramos a Fred aun con vida y el nos explico el motivo por el cual te tuviste que marchar, pero un instante después murió, y no tuvimos fuerza para hacer nada más, nos consumió el dolor de perder a nuestro hijo y nos olvidamos, de todo, en ese momento solo existía el dolor, tal vez si nosotros hubiéramos hecho algo, en vez de..., tal vez ahora….- Sr. Wesley.

Hermione se puso de pie como un resorte, su mirada era sombría, le estaba costando trabajo respirar solo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-No se preocupen, después de todo ahora ya no se puede hacer nada, las cosas ya no van a cambiar por que las lamentemos, al final este era nuestro destino- camino rumbo a la salida del comedor sin mirar absolutamente a nadie, sin dar la vuelta agrego.- yo no los culpo de nada y de verdad siento la muerte de Fred, que tengan buen provecho los espero en el jardín.

Ella lo dijo como si escupiera veneno, nadie se atrevió a interrumpir, ni a decir nada Y sin más salió del comedor rumbo al jardín. Alastor había observado todo desde su lugar y al verla salir se levanto de prisa sin probar un solo bocado, y siguió los pasos de Hermione.

Todos en el comedor, estaban en completo silencio, unos intercambiando miradas nerviosas, y otros simplemente viendo el vacío.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron nada de esto?- dijo Ron mientras, derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Nosotros, hicimos lo que creímos, correcto, después de que paso todo fuimos a su casa y nos encontramos con que la habían incendiado, y sus padres habían muerto pero que ella seguía viva. Se que nos equivocamos, tuvimos que haberlo dicho antes, pero no pudimos hacerlo.- Sra. Wesley.

-Tuvieron que haberlo dicho, cuantas veces nos escucharon hablar pestes de ella, culparla por la muerte de mi hermano, no tenían ningún derecho, fuimos injustos, soberbios y ella nos necesitaba- Ron gritaba furibundo, estaba completamente rojo-ustedes no tenían derecho a hacerle eso, no lo tenían.- aventando su silla con fuerza contra la mesa sobresaltando a los presentes y salió del comedor, sin nadie que lo pudiera detener.

Harry, lo observo irse, tenía la mirada pérdida, triste se levanto acomodo la silla que Ron había aventado y salió sin decir nada ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

Todos en el comedor se encontraban en shock, la Sra. Wesley lloraba desconsoladamente mientras su esposo con la mirada en el suelo la abrazaba intentando consolarla, él sabía que esto desataría una guerra entre todos por no haberlo dicho antes, pero era real, la culpa y el dolor, no les había permitido pensar bien, y les fue más fácil dejarlo pasar, pero como dicen, ya sea tarde o temprano la verdad es revelada, y no tuvieron otra opción, ya era el momento de hacerlo, aun y cargaran con la furia de todos, sobretodo con la de su hijo.

Nadie articulaba nada solo se escuchaba los sollozos de la Sra. Wesley, después de un tiempo Draco se acerco a ella, le levanto el rostro y la miro con cara de dulzura.

-Sabe, una mujer muy sabía me dijo una vez que todos cometemos errores y que es de valientes poder aceptarlos, y que nunca es tarde para intentar enmendarlos. Así que arriba esa cara, la comprendemos y Hermione entenderá que en ese momento ustedes sufrieron tanto o más que ella, nadie puede juzgarlos ni acusarlos de nada, ahora tranquilícese todo estará bien ya lo vera, ellos lo entenderán solo hay que darles un poco tiempo, fue algo muy fuerte y tienen que poner sus ideas en orden, pero calma todo saldrá bien.

Y sin más Draco dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el jardín dejando a muchos con la boca abierta.

Los tres cazadores no podían articular palabra alguna todo eso los había dejado sorprendidos, el primero en regresar a la realidad fue Max, que sin más caminó a la salida del comedor y dijo

-Lo mejor será que todos se retiren ya al jardín- y siguió andando sin voltear ni una sola vez la cabeza y haciendo que los demás también reaccionaran.

* * *

Hermione había salido de la casa casi corriendo, podía sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le hacia difícil el poder respirar, no entendía como era posible que ellos especialmente ellos, hubieran sido capaces de hacerle eso, si no hubieran callado, tal vez alguien la hubiera ido a buscar, entonces tal vez no hubiera pasado todo por lo que ella estaba cruzando, ella no lloraba, pero sentía como su cuerpo quería quebrarse en mil pedazos, sentía ganas infinitas de sacar todo su enojo reprimido, al levantar la cara sorprendida vio que se encontraba en un especie de bosque, no sabía como es que había llegado ahí camino y encontró un gran cedro al parecer tenía ya unos milenios habitando por ahí era gigantesco, Hermione lo observo con detenimiento el diámetro del árbol era muy grande, parecía el sauce boxeador, aunque más tranquilo, haciendo una reverencia dio un salto y subió a la primer rama del árbol y siguió así hasta la copa del árbol observo el paisaje y se dio cuenta que eso era parte de la propiedad Malfoy, no estaba muy lejos de la casa al parecer atravesó el jardín, y sin darse cuenta se interno en el bosque.

* * *

Aloha, ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?, les digo no habrá escenas subidas de tono pero a veces se me escapan como la anterior espero no le moleste y hayan disfrutado el cap.

No se olviden de dejar sus R/R diciéndome si les agrado o no.

Recuerden acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, regaños, delirios, propuestas, invitaciones, etc.…

Lo que se les ocurra escribir así que no permanezcan en las sombras y anímense a dejar un comentario, total no ven mi cara cuando los leo.(*_*).Xd.

Su desquiciada escritora harta de este clima loko.

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
